Death's Knight
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: AU Death of the Endless offered Harry a way to save his friends and a few billion other people while he was at it. There's a catch. He has to use that Master of Death title that's hanging over his head and give up almost everything he's ever known. But there are perks. Oh yes, dating a Kryptonian can be challenging. Harry/Power Girl.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The following **AU** story is best understood if you are familiar with the mainstream comics at DC. If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about and abhor comics then this is probably not the story for you. I will be using ideas from Green Lantern, Sandman, and Worlds' Finest (The New 52 universe) This universe differs greatly from the one you are used to seeing while growing up. Generally, this begins five years after the inception of The New 52 and crosses over with Harry Potter post-Battle of Hogwarts. These aren't the characters you're used to seeing because something happened to change it all. This will be revealed in the story.  
_

_**Chapter One**  
_

_Space Sector 1417 - The Planet Ogoro_

I floated above the alien city far from my adopted home. The architecture was a little sci-fi for my taste. On the other hand it was reminiscent of an apocalyptic sci-fi, so it wasn't that impressive. The main grouping of buildings located in the center of the city seemed to be the only structures half-way standing.

The air quality looked toxic, but luckily the Power Ring I wore provided a personal shield that filtered out that which would harm. As I glanced to the east I took in the system's binary suns. The larger of the two almost at full setting and the smaller provided enough light to mimic a dark overcast day on my home planet. That is if the sky were a shade of purple I didn't know the proper name for. It was one of the girlie ones, lilac or fuchsia, something like that.

"Ring, where's she at?"

"Scanning," replied the artificial intelligence housed within the black metal around my left index finger. "Subject located."

"Take me to her, and keep my shield at maximum."

The mineral substance the building was made out of reflected the lingering light of the smaller sun, highlighting large cracks in the facing. It didn't seem enough to threaten the structural integrity of the building, but it wouldn't take much to bring the fifty foot tall thing down on top of me. Granted I was protected by my personal shield, but it would still be an inconvenience nonetheless. If there was one thing I was tired of dealing with over the last two years, it was inconvenience.

"Harry Potter." The rasping sound of a female voice echoed from inside. "What is it that you fear?"

I didn't answer; instead, I took the time to scan what I could of the inside from where I stood. It was obvious that my target was trying to intimidate me. From what I had read about her history, that was her main weapon. Her Yellow Power Ring was second.

"Have you come to tell me a story?" she said.

The voice didn't sound healthy. In fact it appeared weak and lacking energy. I'd become more than familiar with the noise people make hours or minutes before they painfully die.

"Lyssa Drak," I said as I subconsciously pulled my cloak tighter around my body. "Where's the book."

The voice turned to laughter and then to a low hacking cough. The lack of furniture, carpeting, or any semblance of décor only intensified the sound.

"I've read your story, Harry Potter. Death has no hold on you, but she has you in her grasp all the same; doesn't she." With a clearing of her throat and the sound of her spit hitting the floor, she chuckled, clearly amused. "The holder of the final Power Ring of the Black Lanterns has come calling. How does it feel to be the Master of Death, Harry? Hmm? I've always wondered."

The planet's light was starting to make my skin itch, that and the sound of Lyssa Drak's voice, not to mention her hacking. I stepped forward and entered the darkness. Once my eyes adjusted I saw her sitting on the floor with her back against a wide support column. Blood was dripping at a slow but steady rate from her mouth.

The dim light of from the doorway reflected off her sharp teeth and blue skin, and there was a lot of skin to be seen. Even after five years of seeing various super-beings and aliens pop up out of nowhere I never understood the propensity of this universe's women to wear next to nothing. Not that it was entirely bad idea in some cases.

"Ah, there he is," she said. "But he has no face."

The Death Cloak was performing its job admirably, hiding my features in darkness and only hinting to a thin skeletal feature underneath.

"I'm here for the book. Where is it?"

Monologuing tended to draw experiences out. When all I wanted to do was sit back at Chelsea's, a pub not far from my apartment in London, and nurse a pint or two, she wanted to chat me up.

"I knew you were coming. Everyone that's touched a Black Ring knows. Everyone that has been in the presence of that which you seek knows." Holding up her right hand, Drak wiggled her fingers. "But Sinestro destroyed my Yellow Ring, so here I sit waiting for Death's Knight to take my blackened soul."

Rolling my eyes, I stopped to glance around. My ring would have notified me if any other life forms were in the area, but Power Rings can be fooled if you know how.

"Why is it that villains have to overdramatize everything they say?" I asked.

She smiled again, showing me those shark-like teeth. "I'm a storyteller, Harry Potter. I was the keeper of the Book of Parallax and then the keeper of the Book of the Dead, but you already know that or else you wouldn't be here hunting it down."

"Ring, display."

A black holographic screen, shown upward from the ring, with Drak's personal information and a running digital countdown clock in the upper left hand corner.

"You've got less than two minutes remaining before she comes. Do yourself a favor and lighten the burden on your soul before it's too late."

The grin dropped from her face and I watched as her eyes closed in a painful grimace. She grunted once and her chest lurched before a relieved sigh exited her mouth.

"Sinestro."

Considering the shape Drax was in and the destruction of her Yellow Power Ring, I concluded as much. She was either lying in an attempt to rally me to get payback from her killer, or she was telling the truth. Either way I didn't have much else to go on.

"He took it after he killed you," I said.

No more answers were forthcoming.

Growing up in my cupboard on Privet Drive, I believed that I would always die alone. It's a somewhat morbid thought coming from a preadolescent, but when you've spent the majority of your life being encouraged to be silent and unseen, weird thoughts tend to make themselves known. It's not true; none of us die by ourselves. There's always one person that shows up at the end.

"Hello, Harry."

Looking over my shoulder, there she was, my own personal savior and jailer.

She was pale-skinned and had very shiny black hair, looking somewhat windswept and full. The clothing she wore was a black camisole and black jeans. Around her neck hung a silver link chain with a very large Egyptian ankh dangling from the bottom. The last thing, and most important, in my opinion, was her face. Compassion exuded from her expression. Her irises were very light-grey in color and her right eye was traced or perhaps tattooed with an Egyptian symbol I recognized: the Eye of Horus, with the little curly-cue hanging underneath the outside.

The first time I encountered her, I fell in love so profound I thought I'd weep. It wasn't until after that particular conversation that I wondered if everyone that met her felt the same.

I gave her a muted smile, because ever since I took her job offer, her aura didn't affect me any longer. "Death."

She slid up beside me and rested her hand on the inside of my upper arm. "Any luck?"

Nodding once, I turned my attention back to Lyssa Drak. "Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Yellow Lanterns, has it."

Her grip tightened slightly; I barely noticed it. "After you complete your mission, there is trouble brewing in Houston. Your ring has the information."

My shoulders relaxed and I felt the tension in my back release. Home was almost a distant memory. For two years I've been tracking the Book of the Dead. I really hate Outer Space. It's very dark. Even with thousands of stars illuminating whatever galaxy I happened to be in at any particular moment, it was still cold and dark, not to mention lonely.

"I'll get right on it."

Death lifted up on the balls of her feet and kissed my cheek. "Of course you will, Harry. Try to relax a little, maybe go out on a date and reconnect with your race. Eternity is a long time to be by yourself. Trust me on this."

"I do. You've never lied to me before."

A loud wheeze sounded from Drax's direction.

"Ah," Death said with finality. "Duty calls."

With that, she let go of my arm and strode to where Lyssa Drax released her final breath.

"Hello. Are you ready to go?"

I turned around and lifted off the planet surface never to return to Ogoro again.

~O~

_Sector 2814.38.C – Planet Earth _

Sinestro was nowhere to be found. Normally my ring, gifted to me by Death herself, had the ability to locate virtually anyone in the universe, if I knew the correct way to ask. Names duplicate, so I have to be specific. Obviously _Yellow Lantern Thaal Sinestro of Sector 2814 _wasn't good enough. Until I learned more about this person he would have to wait.

What I did know should have been enough. His missions and crimes as a Green Lantern are legendary until he was cast from their ranks. His tenure as a Yellow Lantern was horrifying, as he made Voldemort seem like a five year old with a stick that shot sparks. But after a universe-sized war between the forces of the Emotional Spectrum of Power and the undead forces of the Black Lanterns, he disappeared.

That's why I have my job, by the way, because of that war. Nekron, a god of death in a different universe, stole some of Death's power and fashioned it into a Black Lantern Power Battery. Using that same power he found an acolyte and produced thousands of Black Power Rings, which traveled across the universe waking the dead in their graves.

Nekron corrupted Death's power for his own use, and one just doesn't steal something from one of the Endless.

~O~

Standing on the rooftop of Starr Enterprises, I watched the chaos below. My personal shield protected me from the flames engulfing the research and development arm of the company. Normally, I would help out in situations like this by extinguishing the flames with magic or the aide of my ring, but I needed the building and its contents to be irrevocably destroyed.

Inside the main lab sat a machine that shouldn't exist on Earth. A machine that was capable of tunneling though universes, or more realistically from this universe to a specific one. If certain things were altered or recalibrated, it could go to pretty much anywhere, even to the Etheric, where the Endless dwelled. One theft was enough, and I had the full support of my benefactors to suppress or destroy anything that threatened another.

Destiny, Desire, Delirium, Dream, Destruction, Despair, and Death; they are seven brothers and sisters that embody seven fundamental forces of existence itself. Born when the universe and life began, billions of years ago, they're what holds chaos at bay and brings order to the universe.

Very few things have the power to fool them, but it can be done. That's where Nerkon came in, and once he was put down and the Black Lanterns destroyed, Death came in with a vengeance and demanded from her brother the universe be set right. Very few entities refuse her ultimatums. To this day, she's never told me what she threatened him with.

A white limousine pulled up on the street in front of Starr Enterprises and spat out two women, one long black-haired and the other, a short bobbed blonde. It was the blonde I was interested in, Karen Starr herself.

After a few moments, Starr disappeared behind one of the three fire trucks on the scene, and the next, large portions of the building were being doused. The flames had already finished the job I intended. The device was melted slag, that's how the fire began in the first place. All the computer hard drives in the building were wiped, degaussed, and finally shattered along with the hard copies and backup drives located in the supposed fireproof safes. Everything else was cover for my presence.

There would be unanswerable questions afterward, but the arson I'd committed would eventually be linked to the machine itself.

All the important work was performed by the lady. She was intelligent enough to separate each section of the device's building to different departments so none would have knowledge of the final product. That was all her. Karen Starr was the last link in the chain and it was her life that I'd come to claim.

"Ring, give me her location."

"Karen Starr is currently inside Starr Enterprises, room 100, room 230, subbasement 3…"

I cut it off before it continued. "Which is it?"

"Subject is moving from room to room faster than I am communicating to you."

I blinked and looked down at the smoldering remains of the building. The conclusion I immediately came up with was that she was a metahuman, which complicated matters.

"Scan her and give me a summery."

Only a few seconds went by before the ring responded. "Scan inconclusive. Subject possesses similar DNA structure akin to Sector 2813 – Planet Krypton, subspecies Kryptonian, however it is not exact."

I frowned and stepped off the ceiling, floating downward to get a look though the remaining windows to see what there was to see about the mysterious Karen Starr. With the Death Cloak, my presence was muted from mortal senses, so I felt confident enough in not getting caught peeking.

"Taking into account mission parameters, knowledge of the Kryptonian Kal-El's biology, and scans of Karen Starr, extrapolate and theorize."

That seemed to take a lot longer than expected. Considering the processing capabilities of the AI in the ring, that was a telling note to how much information had to be processed and analyzed.

I took the time to locate Starr in the lab where the device was located. The devastated look on her face was enough to let me know how close she was to the project's completion. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing, or not quite wearing seeing as it was mostly burned away. That showed exactly how long it had been since I'd seen a woman much less a human being. What was once a white dress was now in tatters barely clinging to her body. The odd part wasn't that I was ogling her tremendously gifted assets; it was because my attention was drawn away by the costumed woman entering the area.

_Huntress_

The vigilante who, at the time that I'd originally left Earth, worked mostly out of Metropolis, walked up beside Starr.

"Back to the old drawing board?" she said.

Starr didn't even flinch at her presence which indicated to me that they obviously knew each other.

_Interesting_.

"Analysis complete. The two people present are not of this universe, much like you are not."

"Pardon?" Needless to say, I was shocked. In all of my time spent there, I'd never come across another being that was for all intents and purposes trapped in a universe that they didn't originate from.

"Karen Starr and the person next to her, which scans inform this ring is the metahuman known as the Huntress, both resonate with the same quantum signature which in turn differs from yours and this world's. This explains construction of the so-called quantum tunneling device. There is an eighty-three point seven percent chance that they wish to return to their home dimension."

I closed my eyes and rubbed at them for a few moments. "So, basically I just blew up their ride home. Great… good work, Potter."

With a resigned sigh I said, "Keep an eye on them, Ring. Once they're able to rebuild, let me know so I can destroy it _after_ they leave."

"Mission parameters state that the creator of the device must be terminated. The chance that said technology can be used to penetrate the Etheric is not acceptable by the Endless."

With a deep frown I took to the air. "Well murdering someone that just wants to get home is unacceptable by Harry Potter. If Death has a problem with it she can take it up with me. Just do what I say, Ring."

~O~

My apartment in London took most of the afternoon to put in order. As there wasn't enough ambient magic, because of my lack of attendance over the previous two years, there was enough dust accumulated to cause a sneezing fit of epic proportions. By nightfall the next day, the pantry was stocked, the electricity turned back on, and the furniture was properly decontaminated.

This was the one of the many downfalls of choosing to take Death up on her offer five years ago. Virtually every tie I had to the wizarding world was gone along with most of the wizarding world itself. My choice was to serve or be part of the alterations. I often wonder what would have happened if I said no.

It's amazing what one little modification in reality can do to the universe around us. While I always saw Death as the most powerful of the Endless, I think it is really her brother, Destiny, which can affect the greater whole than any other.

He holds the Book of Fate in his hands. Everything that has ever been and all that will ever come is written in that ancient tome. Through his magic he altered events which collapsed all those alternate universes my ring spoke of earlier.

Imagine my surprise when all was said and done, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Death came calling. With her endearing aura and sweet look of innocence she asked me, the holder of the Deathly Hallows, to help in saving billions of lives.

After assurances that those I loved would be safe and some of those that were killed would be brought back, it didn't take much else to convince me. Of course I didn't read the fine print. I was seventeen and stupid beyond all comprehension. However, I learned my lesson. I just wish I didn't have to pay so high a price.

Every time I laze on my couch and stare at the mantelpiece above the fireplace, Ron and Hermione look back at me. A picture was one of several things I was allowed to take with me into the Etheric before Destiny did his thing. Then all I had were memories. I still visit them from time to time. They don't know who I am and there are barely any wizards left, but I visit nonetheless.

Hermione runs a Muggle book store, and is married to a guy from the West End. When I saw her last, she was starting on her first child that was due that winter. It would be almost two years old by now. Ron was a plumber's assistant and still single at the time. Neither of them had any magic and never did, but Ron still had all his brothers alive and unharmed.

Hogwarts, or what passes for my old school, is still there, just not as grandiose. If they're lucky, they have about fifty students a year pass through their doors. Oddly enough, Dumbledore is still alive and headmaster once again.

I visit on occasion, when I need to perform research on some esoteric charm or curse that can aid me in my duties. He thinks I belong to some sort of think-tank akin to the Department of Mysteries and has an almost obsessive curiosity toward my ring. Seeing as Death's sigil is blazoned on the top had can't stop himself from interrogating me whenever I'm around. Needless to say, I don't visit that often.

"Ring, connect to local communications network and dial Ginny Weasley."

Her phone rang twice before it was answered by a decidedly male voice.

"Hello?"

I couldn't help it; I faltered. "Um… may I speak with Ginny, please."

"Who's this?"

"An old friend."

A grunt returned to me. "Since I grew up near her, I know all her old friends."

My teeth made a grinding noise before I let up. "Is she there or not?"

"Yo, Gin! Some douchebag is on the phone, says he knows you."

Reigning in my temper, that was balancing on a needle fine line, I waited until I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"It's Harry," I said, hoping that it hadn't been too long since I last talked to her.

Even though she wasn't the same Ginny Weasley from my universe, I still made a connection with her when I arrived. It was almost too easy at the time. However, working for Death and the Endless made my working schedule more than unreliable.

The silence that followed my announcement wasn't encouraging.

"Ginny?"

"So, you've decided to come back from Africa and ring me up?"

It was the best excuse I could give someone when I was gone for large periods of time. Most people are under the impression that there are no phones on that particular continent; no phones, no cell towers, and thus no way to contact anyone. The fact that there are cities there that are populated with actual people never entered into the equation. Africa, to them was jungles, Tarzan, cannibal pygmies, and possibly starving Ethiopians.

"Erm…"

_Still smooth after all these years, Potter._

"I waited for six months. You said it'd be a couple of weeks."

Ginny's voice had dropped in anger. After knowing her for so many years, I deduced that she was somewhat miffed.

"I got caught up."

"Yeah, well, I moved on. Don't bother calling back."

The line clicked off and I contemplated the odds of hunting down Daphne Greengrass for a lap dance or seven at the strip club she worked at before I last left.

"With my luck, she's probably a lesbian by now."

My fallback plan, a pint at Chelsea's, was the only viable option.

~O~

After two years in space, chasing after the Book of the Dead, spending the evening sitting on a bar stool nursing a pint of Guinness felt a bit like I was slumming. The only person who recognized me was Neville Longbottom. The last time I saw him, he was just promoted from bartender to closing manager, and strangely enough he was one of the people left around Britain that had their magic. The question I'd never asked was, why was he tending bar in a Muggle pub?

"The birds," was his answer.

Imagine that; Neville Longbottom, chick magnet.

"Birds love the guy behind three feet of oak. Figure I learn the business here and then open up my own place up near Hogwarts, rename all the drinks to something magical, say I invented it all, and hit up the seventh years when they come into Hogsmeade to get pissed."

Okay, scratch that; Neville Longbottom, pervert.

"They come in, flirt a bit to score some free drinks, and then I get to score some action, because they're so grateful."

I shook my head. "Nev, they're just seventeen."

"Bah, age of consent in Scotland is sixteen." He straightened his tie and tried to look magnanimous. "Figure I give them a year to brace themselves and then hit it when they come of age. Golden!"

He looked up and scowled. I glanced in the mirror behind the bar and saw some local getting a little too physical with a girl half his age. The crowd was fairly decent, but it didn't stop Neville from palming his wand and sending a Pants Dropping Jinx at the offender. Apparently he held a tight rein on the perverts at Chelsea's. All offenders must work behind the bar.

Once the guy saved his pants he made an embarrassed dash for the exit. Neville picked up his dropped bar towel and resumed polishing the same shot glass that he'd been working on for the previous thirty minutes.

"Anyway… Oh! I completely forgot; Dumbledore came in here looking for you." A look of concentration dropped over his face. "Must have been seven, maybe eight months ago."

I grimaced and finished off the last of my pint. Setting it down, I motioned for another. "Remember what he wanted?"

"Never said. He just wanted to know if you'd been by."

While it wasn't unheard of for the Professor to venture off magical grounds, it usually took more than a desire to find someone. That's why wizards invented post owls. The old man must have been pissed that his letters came coming back because I wasn't in England, or the galaxy for that matter.

We were interrupted by a waitress seeking a dozen drinks for her customers. As Neville worked I pondered what my sort-of-mentor wanted. Considering nobody I knew from my old life knew who I was, odds were it wasn't anything to do with a certain renegade Dark Lord. Besides, one of the first things I did when Destiny got finished shuffling the Fate cards to deal a new deck, was to look up Tom Riddle. He existed, for all of thirteen some odd years before being bombed out of existence during the Blitz. You can't say the Nazi's never did anything useful at least one time during their miserable rule.

I rarely zone out anymore. However, imagining Riddle looking up in the sky and seeing a bomb about to introduce his mouth to his ass left me in a pleasant and distracted mood. That why I didn't notice someone sit on the stool next to me.

"As luck would have it, young mister Potter, we meet again."

Cocking my head to the side, I gave Dumbledore a painted on smile. "Professor… fancy meeting you in London, far far away from any magical gathering."

Neville sallied up to the bar. "What can I get you, Professor?"

Dumbledore eyed my Guinness. "I'll have what Mr. Potter is having, Neville. How are you this evening?"

"Fair. Haven't been laid in three days. I hate Wednesdays."

"Raise your spirits, young man, Friday and young nubile bodies are only two days away."

Neville grinned and pulled a tap for the empty pilsner while I shifted in my seat, trying to look casual.

"Heard you're looking for me."

"That was some time ago," said Dumbledore.

"Mmm. So, naturally the moment your name is mentioned inside Chelsea's, the Fates intervened and informed you of my presence? Or was it maybe a Taboo on the premises?"

The Professor looked slightly embarrassed at being caught out. "My apologies for intruding upon your private time, however I believe it is in both our interests to develop a relationship of sorts."

Knowing what I know about the Albus Dumbledore of old, that was a loaded statement.

"No offense, Professor, but you're out of my age range and I like my dates to be a little bustier."

His eyebrows shot up into his thinning white hair. There was a slight push against my mind at that moment. While I never learned Occlumency, I was trained enough to know when I was being read.

"Oh, dear," he said. "I do believe my youthful indiscretions weren't as private as I once thought. However, it is not a night of promiscuity that I seek, Mr. Potter. I fear my heart would give out before there was any enjoyment to be had. Though, I thank you for your interest."

The mental image that set to mind made me want to whip out my wand and obliviate myself. Dumbledore seemed amused by my distress as he sampled his pint.

"No," he said as he set the pilsner down. "My interest this evening is in exotic jewelry."

I sighed. _This again_.

"I…"

I was cut off by a motion of his hand before I even got started on my standard cover story.

"Not yours, my boy. Another."

That got my attention and I knew Dumbledore saw my surprise. Even though it was a minute gesture, I knew the Professor was a master at reading people, so I didn't try to hide it. Turning very slowly on my stool, I looked over my glasses at him like his double had done many times in my youth.

"Another black ring, like mine?"

The tone in my voice was level and brooked no obfuscation as he was notoriously known for. His answer would likely determine which one of us would survive the resulting battle. Death had assured me that the only Black Power Ring in existence was my own. If there was another, then the war that resulted in the multiverse being dealt a new hand could be played out once again. Dumbledore would have to surrender it and allow himself to be Obliviated of its presence in his mind, and I've never heard of a circumstance of which the Professor would willingly allow knowledge to simply cease to exist.

Books and items, no matter how dark, littered his personal library, secreted away from curious eyes. Yes, it would have to be taken by force, and no matter how much I've improved in my magic over the previous few years, I knew I was no match for him.

Again, I felt his presence at the forefront of my mind.

"Professor, I've allowed you the benefit of the doubt regarding your passive use of Legilimency, but if you continue your attempts to break into my mind, you're going to have an intimate moment with your spleen."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and I watched as his lips rose slightly in amusement. "Perhaps we should retire to a place with fewer eyes and ears."

Reaching into my jacket, I palmed several bills and laid them on the bar. "Gotta go, Nev. I'll see you next time."

The Professor rose along with me and motioned me ahead. I didn't even move.

"A show of good faith, perhaps?" he said before taking the lead to the door.

My wand was already in my right hand and I was prepared with my ring in the left. In a second I could call my Death Cloak and a personal shield that would protect me against virtually anything thrown at me, but this was Dumbledore. The man probably knew a hundred different ways to melt every bone in my body if given enough of an incentive to use a spell that deadly.

Perhaps it was time to see exactly why Voldemort feared battling Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thanks to all of you that left reviews. They are greatly appreciated.  
_

_Sector 2814.38.C – Planet Earth _

Once he'd given me the location of our meet, Dumbledore disapparated, and I followed, only I made sure to apparate fifty feet down the street from his brother's bar. Excuse me if I don't fancy getting ambushed. I learned my lesson the hard way. While my ring's shield and the Death Cloak offered protection, I could still be hurt, and I've come to dislike the feeling of pain.

The Professor was dressed in his robes once again. They weren't quite as flamboyant as those worn by the Dumbledore I knew. Instead of the purple robes with little stars and moons moving around all over, they were simply sparkling.

Hogsmeade was bigger than the last one I knew. It was still the only purely magical settlement in Great Britain, but it was much bigger as it was home to roughly two thousand wizards and witches, and served as the major marketplace of country. Diagon Alley was only a distant memory in my mind.

Dumbledore made sure we were on the same page as to where he was going before he disappeared into the bar and I followed a few moments later. Aberforth still poured drinks and from the scowl he threw his brother, they still had issues. Some personalities never change. Trailing behind the Professor, we walked upstairs and I watched as he let himself into a room at the end of the hall. When I closed the door behind me, he insured our privacy with a few waves of his wand.

"May I offer you a refreshment?" he said with a gesture at a two bottles of liqueur at the table by the window.

Leave it to Dumbledore to remain the ever-polite host in any universe.

I shook my head. "Let's just get to business, shall we?"

"As you wish."

He moved over to an inner wall and started deactivating whatever protections he had to conceal a large cubbyhole. From my angle I couldn't really tell what was contained inside, but when he turned around, a wooden box, roughly the size of my hand, was held in his grasp.

"During the winter holidays, I had the pleasure to be hosted by a colleague in Prague as I completed my semi-annual sabbatical to stay current on my alchemical studies."

Dumbledore gestured to the table by the window, which I noticed was now frosted to prevent anyone from looking in or out. The window was frosted, not the table. He set the box down and took a seat.

"Through circumstances I am unable to relate at this time due to privacy issues, I encountered this."

Before he had a chance to open the box, I stopped him. "Why can't you talk about it?"

The Professor looked up at me, obviously put off because I interrupted his preplanned revelation.

"The facilities where I worked are under certain protections that prevent any person allowed access to reveal what happens under its roof. You see, there are a number of knowledgeable people that would rather not lose their ideas and research to the less reputable among us. We pool ideas and if any significant progress is made then all participants take their earned credit."

Seeing that I didn't have a follow up question, Dumbledore opened the box and turned it so that I could view the contents. It was indeed a Power Ring, but it wasn't black. In response I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I recognized the general shape, and the unknown metallic compounds as being similar to your own ring," he said. "However, the color and symbol on top are obviously different."

"Have you put it on yet?"

After observing that my interest was no longer on the ring itself, but on him, Dumbledore appeared disappointed.

"Yes."

I smirked and turned around to hide my amusement under the pretense of taking in the contents of the room we were in. No matter the universe, Albus Dumbledore's curiosity would always rule over his good sense.

"Then you already know its purpose," I said. "Why do you need me?"

"Clarification. This ring insists that I am to travel to some remote planet and subject myself to the rule of others."

"Ah."

When I didn't comment further, he stood and left the box open on the table.

"Is that where you have been, Mr. Potter? Learning how to use your ring and…"

"I received mine almost five years ago, Professor. I know what it does."

It was amusing to see someone that always has the answer to virtually any question, lost without a response. But let it never be said that Dumbledore lacked the ability to find said answer.

"It tells me that there should not be a black ring."

I assumed he meant the AI told him and shook my head. "There shouldn't. I'm the only one that has one."

After having my fears negated, I grew bored with the conversation. "Professor, you are in possession of a Violet Power Ring. You have choices to make, either take the ring or send it packing. Either take orders or go off on your own. It's that simple. That ring can be one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, where the only limitation given is your imagination, or it could be a great source of good... perhaps both."

This time I had his full and undivided attention, free from games and machinations.

"Is this true of yours as well, Mr. Potter?"

Holding my hand up, I looked upon Death's gift to me. Her ankh was the symbol I followed, be it for good or bad. "Mine is… different."

"And the ankh – may I assume that is representative of life and your protection of those under your care?"

I smiled knowingly. "Does the word _irony_ mean anything to you, Professor?" It was a rhetorical question because of its simplicity and Dumbledore kept his pretty words to himself. "I have one mandate and that's between me and… the people I answer to. Sometimes what I do isn't pretty."

Waving my hand in his direction, I restrained myself from being too sarcastic. "Let's put it this way; you wouldn't approve, but then again you were chosen by one of the Lantern Corps. If you decide to join then you'll understand otherwise explanations aren't worth the lip service that they're delivered with."

Cupping his hands with one another in front of him, Dumbledore gave me his most grandfatherly smile, full of love and caring. "You are far too young to be so cynical."

I actually laughed at that. "It's not the years, sir. It's the mileage, and not everything is as it seems. You should know that better than me. Now, before I spit out anymore platitudes I'll say this."

Walking over to the box that held his ring, I took a look at it. "If you're wondering about putting it on, remember that you can always take it off. Love can be blinding, Professor. Take that into account if you choose to use it. My time here is through."

Willing myself invisible, I shot up and phased though the ceiling of the bar, into the sky. I seriously had to get out of there before he made a decision to put the ring on. The standard uniforms of the Violet Lanterns, otherwise known as the Star Sapphire Corp, were decidedly revealing until the wearer decided to alter it, and I didn't think my stomach or eyes could take the abuse.

Flying high into the atmosphere, my personal shield automatically came on to equalize the atmospheric pressure and provide me with breathable air. Seeing the Atlantic, I traveled along the curvature of the Earth and zeroed in on the city I had visited only a couple of days before.

Karen Starr's dilemma and my interference had been weighing on me. Granted, the building and its contents were insured, but getting everything up and running again would take time. I destroyed her only way home and the means to rebuild for the near future. So it was guilt that drove me to seek her out and see if there was anything that I could covertly do to make up for my mistake.

The ring, seeing a conflict of interest, would prevent me from using its power to aid. That's why I tried not to rely too much on its presence except for when I'm off world or in Dumbledore's case when I'm outclassed.

It doesn't take too much to feel that way these days. Every time I turn around it seems like there's another metahuman popping up or the Justice League is getting in my face. It's hard enough avoiding them. Individually, I could hold my own, but as a team I'd was hard-pressed to make it away unscathed. That made me wonder why Karen hadn't brought them into the picture.

After further research on her and her company, I found out that she hasn't been suiting up like all the rest. Being Kryptonian puts her on par with the likes of Kal-El, the so-called Superman, and the newly discovered Supergirl. Having a third would be a nightmare, so I approved of her decision to stay under the radar for whatever reason.

Her buddy, Huntress, was a different matter. I had the ring run up some possible suspects in regards to her identity. It was easy enough to do. I mean does anyone really thing that tiny domino mask Green Lantern wears actually conceals his identity? It took my ring all of two minutes to narrow all the sightings to the population of Coast City and further to Ferris Aircraft where I came to find out he's employed and currently has sex with the leader of the Star Sapphires. Talk about your conflict of interest.

I digress.

Helena Bertinelli's name came up in half the time as Hal Jordan's, which is really strange seeing as the woman died in her youth. I figured that's where new identities for alternate universes come from. There was proof enough that a lot of people from my world were represented on this one. It wasn't nearly out of the realm of possibility that when she found her double's family wasn't among the living that she'd take what was there.

When I arrived at the scene of my crime I was surprised, but not too shocked to fine the entire building was pretty much cleared away. Even demolition crews would need more than a couple of days to dispose of that mess. That left me thinking Karen was probably still in the area. With super speed, strength and whatever else she had at her beck and call, odds were that she handled all the work herself.

I tracked her to the main offices of Starr Enterprises downtown and eavesdropped on about thirty seconds of phone conversation before being distracted by her business suit. It wasn't the clothing that I was interested in, but what it wasn't covering.

Within the span of thirty minutes she was off the phone and out the door, going across the street to the deli for dinner, so I took advantage of the opportunity to sit behind her and take in the sight.

The woman filled out her outfit with generous curves, but I don't think a minority of that filler was fat. That reminded me exactly how long it had been since I bedded the aforementioned Ginny Weasley.

My old girlfriend was raised much like the one from my world. She was her mother's little girl in all ways and her favorite position was missionary. Not that there's anything wrong with that; sex is sex, I learned that early on. However there's something to be said about variety.

Perhaps Neville had it right all along. Leaving the morally suspect portions aside, maybe I just needed to get over it and move on to what I could get at the moment. I had my chances out in space. There were more than a few alien women that were drop dead gorgeous, but you never knew what you'd be sliding yourself into. Some of those generously gifted women were equally gifted with additional appendages that shouldn't belong on a female body, if you get my meaning, and I'm not talking about tentacles either.

My ring was familiar with the biological compatibility of Kryptonians and humans. Our DNA wouldn't make it possible for any children, so that was a plus, but underneath her skirt, I wouldn't find any surprises. The fact that I'd always have to wear my ring or she could crush me like an overly ripe banana was worrisome; however, I think I've taken it off for all of ten minutes over the previous five years.

_Yeah, I could definitely survive sex with her_.

That's pretty much when I saw her staring at me.

"Bloody hell," I whispered.

Her eyes dropped from mine as I sat at the table nursing a cup of tea. They lowered to my left hand and then back up. I really couldn't remember if reading minds was one of those powers Kryptonians possessed and if so, I was probably dead or at the very least, soon to face emasculation.

"That's an interesting ring you have." There was no trace of wariness, submissiveness, or flirting in her voice.

I just gave her a quick smile and finished off my tea before making my way out of the deli as fast as propriety allowed.

Harry Potter: Coward.

That was my new title.

I rounded the side of the building and then shot up into the air to put as much distance between the two of us as was humanly possible. Normally, I'd be fairly excited by confronting the object of my lustful thoughts, but not that quick or that soon after the conflagration I started at her R&D division, or else she might think I had something to do with its origin.

"Damn!"

Sensing that I was being followed, my ring threw up a holographic display of the surrounding area. I couldn't exactly disguise myself in the Death Cloak or I'd be giving up my identity quicker than Karen or Huntress, and since I was wanted by the Justice League, well...

Instead, I went invisible and stood my ground.

In a second, she was upon me. I actually had to move out of the way or else I would have been rammed by a hundred and sixty pounds of solid blonde Kryptonian. Karen stopped and hovered in the air for a few moments as she took time to look around. Then her head whipped to the side, straight at me.

"I can hear your heartbeat. You might as well drop the disappearing act."

Internally, I groaned. _Brilliant, Potter. Just great._

The winds that high in the air tossed her hair all around and whipped at her business suit. It was actually kind of sexy in a way.

I deactivated the cloak provided by my ring and knew I was busted.

"It's really hard to fool a Kryptonian," I said.

It wasn't too hard to put her on the defensive as I knew a lot more about her than the reverse. Karen crossed her arms underneath her generous breasts, but I kept my eyes on hers. As fast as Kryptonians are, I had possibly a nanosecond to defend myself, and her eyes would be my only hint. Her scowl at my knowing her species was evident.

"How did you know?"

Not wanting to incriminated myself, I waved my ring. Her eyes narrowed in response.

"I've seen the other colors," she said. "What's black?"

As I might have mentioned before, the Emotional Spectrum of Power covers a handful of colors. Each color represents an emotion, obviously. The more popular ones are green and violet, which are Will and Love, respectively. So it's easy to see how someone like Albus Dumbledore attracted the attention of the Star Sapphires with his _love is the most powerful magic there is _speech.

"Would you believe, Depression?"

One carefully crafted eyebrow rose in amusement. "No."

I shrugged. "It's private, and I'm the only one of my kind so it's not like I'm looking to take over the world or anything. There's no need to get your hero gene in an uproar."

"Why were you at the deli?"

Somehow I wound up on the defensive and it was making me look guilty.

"I was thirsty," I said. "Why were you there?"

Her shoulders relaxed, almost changing her demeanor. "I was hungry."

"A likely story."

"Hey, you were the one staring at me."

"You're an attractive woman, of course I was staring. However, you're the one following me demanding answers. You know, stalking is a criminal offense in the US."

That seemed to throw her off guard for all of about two seconds. "You're not turning this around on me."

I shrugged. "Unlike _some_ people, I can understand the desire to chase after someone you think is attractive and would be good in bed. I mean all there are is humans around and they're so fragile."

"I don't think you're attractive."

Hitching up my pants, I grinned. "Obviously you do, or you wouldn't have chased me." Her eyes widened so I kept on plowing away. "Look, I'll be in town for the foreseeable future, so I'm sure if we bump into each other again I'll give you another chance to be nicer and ask me out on a date properly. Try not to be so aggressive next time, yeah? Maybe some flowers or chocolates to pave the way?"

Just watching her face go from suspicious to angry to embarrassed was almost worth getting busted.

"I'm not interested in dating you… so… goodbye," she spluttered and reversed course, shooting back toward Houston.

Harry Potter: Smooth Operator.

That was my new title.

~O~

When I was sure she'd gone, I landed outside of the city and arranged a dozen red roses to be sent to her along with a box of chocolates just to keep her off balance. The note read:

_Karen- I'll be out of the solar system tomorrow, saving the universe as always. So, I thought I'd have these dropped off, as you cleverly declined to get my name and number in an attempt to deny your attraction to me. I've included my number as well, so there's no excuse. I'll leave the rest to you._

_-Harry_

Did I have a chance with a drop dead, good looking girl from another universe, which would jump ship and go back home at the first opportunity? Probably not, but what the hell. It was worth a shot. If I got pictures, I'd have bragging rights against Neville for at least a decade.

~O~

_Sector 1417 – Planet Korugar_

The comment about being out of the solar system saving the universe was stretching things a bit. However, I did have a tip about the Yellow Lantern Corps making things uncomfortable for the people of Korugar, which was Thaal Sinestro's planet of origin.

Seeing as that particular sector was in the general vicinity of 2814, it didn't take too long to get there. I know that doesn't make any sense, but trying to explain how the sectors are set up is a pain in the ass. It's more of a visual thing. For now just think of it like a fifteen story spherical apartment building; 1417 is one floor up and one door over from 2814. I didn't set it up that way. It was the group of telepathic immortal midgets with megalomaniacal tendencies. On a side note, those same blue midgets are in charge of the Green Lantern Corps. It's a wonder the universe hasn't shoved a metaphorical pistol down its metaphorical throat and blown out the back of its metaphorical head.

When I arrived, I had the ring scan the planet. Sinestro wasn't there, but I did find a lot of dead Yellow Lanterns and the Yellow Main Power Battery had gone kaploowie. Fancy that!

There was one less Corp to worry about, at least for the moment. If something like that battery could be built, then it could be built again. I'd take the victory and celebrate anyway. It's less work for my employer.

The scuttlebutt on the planet surface was that two Green Lanterns did all the damage. I was fairly impressed. In the end though, I wasn't any closer to finding the Book than I was before, because all the Yellow Lantern trails wound up in dead ends or dead bodies. Sinestro wasn't anywhere in sight.

~O~

_Sector 2814.38.C – Planet Earth _

By the time I'd made it back to Earth it was almost dinner time in the UK and I had skipped lunch altogether. Karen hadn't called and I was somewhat disappointed, so I went to Chelsea's to grab some bar food and possibly indulge in some mildly alcohol fueled Daphne Greengrass fantasies at the strip club later on.

On my way inside, I passed up a guy trying to pull up his pants. It made me start to wonder if Neville played both sides of the fence. That seemed to be his favorite jinx these days. Though it may just be the beginning of a mean streak. I can't imagine what it's like to tend bar with a bunch of drunk guys hitting on all your date possibilities.

When Neville saw me come through the door, a pilsner was in his hands and rapidly filling. One would think I was becoming predictable. Glancing around, I took in a few other customers, but it was still early. As I was sitting down to the side of the bar, a Guinness was set in front of me.

"Cheers, Nev."

"Twice in one week," he said. "I'm beginning to think you're a regular again. Just make sure not to come on the weekends. The only competition I have around here are the punters and I'm keeping it that way."

After taking a long pull on the glass, I set it down and sighed with relief. "No worries. I've got a girl on the hook."

"Anyone I know?"

I shook my head. "Nah, she's in the States."

He reared back and laughed. "A Yank? Next thing you'll be telling me is she's rich and a model."

"She's definitely not a Yank or a model; not skinny enough."

Neville pulled a face. "Please, I'm thinking about eating. I don't need the image of those bony chits in my head."

From past conversations, I knew Neville was into short women with large breasts. In fact I think that everyone knew that fact about him, he told us often enough.

"She's short, isn't she," he said. Without waiting for an answer, he just closed his eyes and smiled. "Makes me think of Sue Bones, bless her mother's bloodline. Bristols out to here I tell ya!"

"She's not short," I countered. "About my height, really. And yes, she's healthy up top."

"Your height! Are you mad? You can't be going around with a bird your own height! It's not right. You've got to be the man, and men are taller than their birds."

He grabbed his overly polished shot glass and threw me a glare before moving down the bar to unpack a box of bottled American beer to store in the cooler for the tourists.

"What about short men," I asked. "Who are they supposed to date, hmm?"

Neville sighed and shook his head. "Harry, you're my mate, so I'm gonna let you in on why the good and merciful lord invented dwarves."

I could tell it was going to be a long night.

~O~

After checking the time, I stepped out of Chelsea's and wished alcohol affected me more than the light buzz I had running. Sometimes I wondered about Neville's sanity, but as long as he kept a drink in my hand whenever I was around, he was my best mate.

Once I rounded the pub I shot off in the air, narrowly missing the overhang.

"Flying while intoxicated is ill advised," my ring offered.

"I'm not intoxicated. Besides, it'll wear off by the time I get there. And by the way, who asked you, you bloody piece of… WHOA!"

Okay, make that narrowly missing the overhang _and_ a shiny Airbus A320 that was obviously out of its intended flight path.

~O~

Karen was behind her desk, chatting on the phone, and the flowers I'd sent her were taking up space in her trashcan. Roses were definitely a bad idea, but the chocolates were bang on. Half the box was already eaten and she was nibbling on one as I watched.

"Lucky damn caramel and creamy nuget," I whispered.

Fortunately, I was invisible and watching her through two inch thick windows, otherwise she would have spotted me when her chair spun to around. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from side to side. You'd have thought that I would have learned my lesson the previous day. The woman possessed super hearing and she'd obviously attuned it to my dulcet tones. I only hoped she couldn't hear my heartbeat though the thick glass. As a precaution, I backed away several yards. She said something else into the phone and then hung up. So I made a mad dash to the deli across the street.

Just when I received my tea and a stale biscuit, in the door she came all blustery looking and pink in the cheeks. So, I immediately had to go on the offensive.

"Are you following me again?"

She stopped and looked at the girl behind the counter, who was looking at her oddly and then looking at me to see what there was about me that a statuesque blond in a business suit found so attractive.

"I wasn't following him," said Karen. "I'm not following you. Were you just outside my window spying on me?"

That last part was said to me. I mean really, the girl behind the counter was obviously working and I had just got there.

"Don't you work on the tenth floor? How could I have been spying on you? But since you're here we might as well have that first date thing and get it out of the way. I warn you though; I don't kiss on the first date… well, unless you make me. And I'm telling you right away that I'm definitely not sleeping with you on the first date, so you can get those dirty thoughts out of your head."

She blinked at me, obviously stunned by my witty repartee. "By Rao, do you ever shut up?"

I cleared my throat, undaunted and glanced at the girl behind the counter. "Leslie, she'll have a coffee. Make it really strong. Might as well squeeze out the grounds into the mug, and an éclair. Put the éclair on a plate though. Don't squeeze that into the mug."

"My name's Brittany."

"Oh, sorry, luv," I said, making sure I laid on the English accent rather heavily. "You look so much like my sister, God rest her soul. I forgot myself."

I learned that lesson long ago, when I forgot the name of the girl I was dating. Of course, I made the mistake of saying that when we were in bed at the time. That just made things rather worse for me, but it's guaranteed to work in every other situation.

"Oh… that's okay," she said with a smile.

See. American girls are so easy.

By this time, Karen was in my face and pointing to the far corner of the eatery.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is…" she started.

"Did you enjoy the chocolates?"

Karen stopped mid-rant. "Um, they were fine."

"You're welcome." We reached the table and I set my mug and plate down, but wasn't quick enough to pull her chair out. "How about those flowers? The shop didn't carry Kryptonian singing flowers, but I made the best choice just under that."

Her cheeks were turning pink again. It was a good look on her.

"They were fine."

"There," I said. "See how something sweet tasting and sweet smelling can break the ice. It's like we've known each other for a week, at least."

I think she was able to see through my smoke screen.

"Who exactly are you?"

There was a strangled sound my throat made as I'd forgotten some important pre-dating rules.

"Sorry, I'm Harry Potter and you're Karen Starr, or at least that's your alias here on this planet. How did that happen, by the way? Rocket ship at the last second? Captured by evil aliens and left here on Earth? …"

I couldn't say anymore because she'd pinched my lips closed.

"Shush!"

Waiting until she was satisfied I wasn't going to talk anymore was a lesson in patience. It actually took until Les… Brittany dropped off the coffee and éclair before Karen was satisfied and let go.

"If you wanted a kiss," I said, "all you had to do was ask."

"That wasn't…"

"Space Sector 312, Planet Krolotea. The inhabitants there press their fingers against a potential mate's lips as a sign of sexual interest."

They really didn't. Actually Kroloteaian's are about three feet tall creepy gremlin creatures that would sooner use your lips as an appetizer, but that was the first planet to pop into my head, and it sounded pretty good.

I think that she was getting used to my nervous banter, because she entirely ignored that piece of trivia I'd made up on the spot in lieu of her minor fact finding mission.

"You said in your letter that you were supposed to be out of the solar system today."

With a nod, I leaned back and shrugged. "That was this morning. I'm back, oh and as a side note, the Yellow Lantern Corps is out of action for the immediate future. Their Main Power Batter has been destroyed and a good portion of their corps killed."

I sniffed proudly and stared at my fingernails for a moment.

"They're not my problem," Karen said. "That's more of a Green Lantern thing. I've never heard of a Black Lantern though."

Glancing at my ring, I grinned. "It used to be one of their rings. It's been modified since their existence was wiped out. So, I'm not technically a Black Lantern. My turn, how did you get here?"

She frowned at my impromptu insistence on a quid pro quo. "Sucked into a dimensional vortex."

"Ohh, nice one. I haven't heard the portal reason in a good two or three years at least. Sometimes the old ones are the best through. Portals are unpredictable and they pop up randomly, especially during an epic fight scene."

After I stirred a single sugar into my tea, I was hit with a follow up.

"If you're not a Black Lantern then what are you?"

Wincing slightly, I took a sip and then set the mug down. "Sadly, I can't tell you that just yet. I have to get the okay from my boss, but in the spirit of you getting to know me, you can ask another question."

"Why are you bothering me?"

I wasn't expecting her to respond so quickly, but should of. Kryptonians have super computers for brains; they never forget anything and have perfect recall. Karen had most likely already prepared a few dozen questions before we met a second time.

"Bothering is such an unkind word, Karen. I'd like to think of it more like pursuing, and since it's you pursuing me…"

Her eyes narrowed again, but she didn't have any time to respond when I caught sight of a customer leaning too far over the counter, in Brittany's face. Additionally, Brittany was looking on the paler side of pale. With a motion of my chin I got Karen's attention.

"What…?" She turned her head and I could see her concentrating then she turned back, totally ignoring the scene.

"You aren't going to do anything?" I asked.

"Superheroing isn't really my scene anymore."

"You're joking."

"I just want to find a way home. That's all I'm doing." It made me wonder why her cheeks were tinting red with embarrassment. "If I start getting into the business again, I'll never have enough time to devote to my project. Besides, aren't you supposed to the one that saves the universe?"

I sighed. "It's not my purview."

As I was keeping an eye on Brittany, I covertly slipped my wand out and under the table.

"You're Kryptonian. I believe super-duper-speed is part of your repertoire. Nobody would even have to know that you were involved."

"In these shoes?" she said as she stuck her well-formed leg out for my inspection. "They're Christian Louboutin; twelve hundred dollars…."

"Hold on, what? Twelve-_hundred_ dollars for shoes?"

"They're very comfortable."

I snorted. "I would hope. Merlin, to think I thought spending fifty pounds for my boots was bad."

Movement from the counter distracted me and the apparent armed robber was heading toward the door.

"There, are you happy now? The bad guy is getting away."

Karen frowned. "Nobody got hurt, and I was listening to the tendons in his gun hand. I wouldn't have let the Leslie die or anything."

"It's Brittany," I said as I sent a Full Body Bind at the criminal and he toppled over with a resounding thud against the front door before dropping his gun.

Brittany shrieked and looked over at our table.

"Call the authorities, luv. He's not going anywhere for a while."

Karen smiled at me, probably satisfied that she got me to display some of my powers. "I thought it wasn't your purview."

I shrugged and stored my wand away. "I didn't use my ring, did I? I hope you appreciate that I saved the wear and tear on your shoes. Perhaps a reward is in order? I'll settle for a kiss, but it's your call to go further."

"Pfft!"

What's a bloke got to do to get some appreciation around here?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you again for taking the time out to leave your comments or thoughts. They are very much appreciated.

My eyes were glued to Karen's tight-skirted bottom as she pretty much strutted out the door. It made me wonder if she was doing it on purpose to torture me or if it all came naturally with aid of her high heels and curvy figure. Once she was out of sight, I leaned back and rolled my eyes, trying my best to focus on something positive. The woman made me want to tear my hair out and at the same time slobber on the table. Needless to say, frustration was becoming a problem.

When I refocused on the front door, weighing the option of chasing after her and looking like a desperate puppy seeking attention, I groaned. That was it; I was obviously smitten by someone I wanted who didn't trust me. It was an unusual situation to be in.

Barring idiots like Draco Malfoy and his ilk, most people I encountered treated me like I was their little brother or their best friend. Maybe it's because I'm smaller than the average man out there, or perhaps there's something trustworthy in my eyes. In any case, I've never had so much trouble getting people to fall for my act over the last five years.

I wasn't always this way. There was a time when I was a timed little rabbit, afraid of starting a conversation with someone I didn't know. That sounds like the polar opposite of what a Gryffindor is supposed to act like, but it's true. I didn't have any problem pitting myself against evil dressed up in any guise, but when it came to personal relationships I was pretty much useless. Then after my sixth year at Hogwarts came the horcrux hunt and I found out that life at the Dursley's was a mediocre training session for my life afterward.

Once the Battle of Hogwarts was at an end, and I met Death for the first time, that's where the real personality altering decisions began. The world I once knew was about to end and I was given a choice to play a part in the new world or be _altered_ like all the rest. Well, it's readily apparent which side I chose.

"You know," her voice said from behind me. "Even after all these millennia, I've never enjoyed spending my alone time wallowing in regret."

"Hello, Death."

She skirted around me, her hand brushed the length of my shoulders with a casual greeting before she took Karen's abandoned chair. Her outfit had changed to a short skirt, fishnets, and black chunky knee boots along with her typical black camisole and silver ankh.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Harry?"

Her presence, at that moment, irked me. Maybe it was the familiarity we'd acquired over the last five years or perhaps it was just because she was hot. At the same time she was the face of change that I had to endure.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy to have lost virtually everything that meant anything to me so I could keep my memories and go off in search of every dark relic in the universe that was associated with the Black Lanterns?"

"This again?" She waved Brittany over and ordered a cup of tea before turning back to me. "You're starting to remind me of Dream."

My eyes went wide at being compared to the most Emo of the Endless. It seemed as if it was his lot in life to bitch about every little thing in the universe.

"You take that back!"

Death shrugged, clearly amused that she'd gotten to me.

"You have to admit there are similarities: messy hair…"

"I don't spend my entire existence moaning about what could have been thank you very much."

"No, but you do spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about your life before. It no longer exists, Harry. Destiny wiped it all out and started again from scratch. You need to move on." She gestured behind her, toward the door. "The Kryptonian is an interesting choice."

"Hmph."

"Both of you are from different universes, annoyed at the way your life has changed. Though _you_ know that you can never go back, whereas she still has a chance."

When her tea arrived, she stirred in two sugars and a dollop of milk while occasionally looking up at me.

"I want you to be happy, Harry."

With a sigh, I leaned forward and propped my chin on my hand. "Once I get the Book of the Dead, that'll be the end of it. I can go make my own life then."

"Perhaps. There will still be tasks assigned by me and my family."

"Meh. At least I can have a life instead of aimlessly searching for things."

Death smiled as she sipped at her cup, made a face at its contents, and then set it down.

"I find it difficult to believe that you will find solace behind the white picket fence, with a wife and two children. A mundane existence has never been one for you."

She may have had a point there. I didn't even make it much past my first year of life before the adventure and mayhem started.

"Maybe it's because I've never known anything else."

"Is that why you're overplaying your part with Karen? You really shouldn't try so hard, you know? It makes you seem desperate."

Giving her a suspecting look I said, "Love advice from someone that's not supposed to love? Really, Death?"

"The Endless are forbidden to _fall_ _in love_ with mortals else their chosen's life will end in tragedy. That doesn't mean we can't observe or even take part in a physical release." She pushed her tea to the side and leaned in toward me. "Every hundred or so years, I take a break in my duties and reconnect with mortals. It's to understand why they value life and sometimes beg or plead for me to stay my hand.

"I'm not merciful or blessed. I'm just me. I've got a job to do and I do it. When the first living thing existed, I was there. Waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave."

Shifting in my chair, I sat up. "What's your point?"

My attitude seemed to grate on her nerves.

"My point is this, Harry Potter. When I take that break, I enter the body of a mortal, different ones, throughout the universe. I live their life for a single day, interacting with their friends and loved ones. I know what it is like to feel love, hate, panic, loneliness, joy, everything that a mortal supposedly holds dear. I've lived billions of years so do not doubt my sincerity and wisdom when I give you advice."

I swallowed, painfully. It isn't often that Death gets annoyed. It's when she gets mad that worlds tremble. Even the fearless Fates take a step backward lest they encourage her wrath. Death is deceptively innocent looking. Don't ever let the surface fool you if you are ever in her presence. Luckily, she was simply annoyed with me. I might not have survived otherwise.

Once I knew she wasn't going to smite me into a pile of ash or something, I nodded.

"So, what you're saying is I should quit screwing around feeling sorry for myself, find the book, get the girl, and move on?"

She smirked with satisfaction and rose from the chair. "Watch yourself, Harry. Desire has you in his sights. He'd love to steal you away from me. So, don't give him a reason to grant your wishes regarding the Kryptonian. Make your own destiny, but don't ever forget how you got here. While you serve my brothers and sisters, while you live a seemingly mortal life amongst illusions of people you once called friend, while you might find a lasting relationship with the Kryptonian, never forget that you are _mine_ until the last proverbial chair is on the table."

With a kiss on the cheek, she turned around and headed out the door.

~O~

Master of Death, what a joke. Sometimes I wonder if my ancestors were touched in the head for making a deal with Death. Nobody that ever encounters any of the Endless walks away unscathed. The Hallows were cursed and the Tale of the Three Brothers was a myth. The way I read it, Antioch Peverell was meant to die a violent death, his brother Cadmus was meant to kill himself in grief over his lost love, and Ignotus was the only one that was meant to lead a normal, but paranoid life. Their method of their death didn't matter, and my boss took advantage of that little loophole.

Our final meeting with Death is one that's prearranged. The only person or entity that has any chance of altering that date is Destiny himself after endless deliberation with the Fates. That doesn't mean that mortals don't have free will, it just means we all have expiration dates. Everything dies.

Knowing all of this, Death used the Peverell brothers in order to find herself a goto guy, a knight for lack of a better word, who could walk among the mortals with impunity. What she said earlier was correct; the Endless have rules that they have to live by. Well, I'm not one of the Endless; I'm the loophole to those rules.

For five years, I've been tracking down and disposing of Nekron's stooges after his attempt to usurp Death's power. Finding the remaining Black Power Rings was fairly simple since I had one of my own. Killing their holders was a different matter, but not impossible. Hunting down the corrupt Guardian of the Universe that started all this mess was a little more difficult. After a year of chasing the little blue nightmare around, up jumps Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and he kills him.

Not that I wasn't appreciative. It saved me the trouble of another fight.

I should probably mention in a side note that the Guardians of the Universe are Immortal… normally. On the plus side, it lets the tiny, big-headed aliens know that Death is always lurking, even for them.

That left me with the Book of the Dead, and that elusive piece of crap was really starting to get on my nerves.

Each Lantern Corps had their chronicler. The Green had the Book of Oa, the Yellow had the Book of Sinestro, and so on. The Book of the Dead was for the Black Lanterns.

Normally, these books contain the adventures of their corps members, so it's nothing that bad, but the Book of the Dead was much different. It had a certain amount of sentience. Those that held it for too long grew corrupted or even became trapped within its pages forever living the horrors of the past, impotent to do anything much less escape. Perhaps that's why Lyssa Drak was skirting the edge of insanity at her end.

That's the reason I had to track the thing down. Ultimately, the Black Corps could return to existence. All it took was the right person for the book to possess. Sounds familiar doesn't it?

No, I didn't have to worry about Ginny. She was a Muggle in this new universe and possessed no power or knowledge that any other human from Earth would. What this book needed was someone like a corrupt Guardian or one of its previous ring holders; then the badness would start again. Luckily, Thaal Sinestro, its current caretaker, wasn't ever one of them.

He'd once been a Green Lantern, one of their greatest before his fall. Then he formed the Sinestro Corps, the Yellow based in fear. At one point, during the war of Blackest Night he'd even managed to score the power of the White Lantern of Life for a short time before reverting back to Yellow.

Now there was no telling…. Then a thought came to me.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I swore as I lifted off the ground and shot into the air. "Ring, give me the location of Thaal Sinestro, Power Ring bearer of unknown color. Check them all."

"_Scanning. Indigo Lantern Thaal Sinestro is currently on the Prison Planet Nok, home of the Indigo Tribe_."

I blinked and then paused in midair. "Indigo?"

If there was one trait that man didn't possess in the slightest amount it was compassion, the driving force that powered the Indigo Tribe. While the Tribe was known for abducting the worst criminals of the universe and forcing compassion on them, I also knew Sinestro possessed quite possibly the largest amount of willpower in existence. That's why he was at the top of the Green ranks at one time. Forcing him to do anything was next to impossible.

"Plot the fastest course and…" For a split second I saw a blue and red blur out of the corner of my eye. "Shield!"

A fist appeared out of nowhere and connected a millimeter or two right in front of my jaw. The impact launched me across the sky, but other than that, didn't affect me.

There was only one person on the planet that was fast enough and strong enough to do something like that to me.

"Ruddy Kryptonians!"

The Elder Wand was in my hand a second later because magic was one of his only weaknesses.

"Surrender, Black Lantern," came another voice, this one being female.

Even though I already knew who it was, I spared her a second's glare.

Wonder Woman was there in all her red, blue, and silver glory, and let me tell you, there was a lot of glory bulging out from above her costume – all of it magnificently formed.

"Why all the hate, luv?"

While she was a significant threat, I hadn't forgotten about the larger one speeding his way toward me.

"Obliviate!"

The blue jet of light shot from my wand and hit the so called _man of steel_, dropping him from the sky like a rock. It almost made me laugh that one of the strongest people in the universe could be taken down so easily, but gloating tends to lead to the evil overlord list of things not to do when in the middle of a fight. Not that I was evil or anything, but still.

"Well," I said. "Now that we have some time, and there's just the two of us…"

I don't know exactly where she hid the thing, considering her sinfully skintight uniform, but a gleaming gold and silver broadsword appeared in her hand.

"Let your tongue be still or I shall cleave it in twine."

My brow furrowed. "You do know nobody talks like that anymore, right?"

A loud THUMP! sounded from below and I guessed that Superman finally landed.

Wonder Woman reared back with her blade, and not knowing how my ring's protoplasmic shield would hold up against its divine metal, I conjured a magical one to reinforce it. It didn't last for long.

"We've done this dance before. Couldn't we just, you know, talk?"

She brushed off my suggestion and just glared at me with those freaky berserker blue eyes of hers, like she'd enjoy nothing better than to see me roasting on a spit.

"I have seen your face, Black Lantern. You now have nowhere to hide."

No, I didn't have my hood up like I was supposed to. Baaad Master of Death.

"Yeah, about that. You wouldn't mind very much if I wiped that from your memory, right?"

I flicked my wand at her, sending a silent casting, but her enchanted bracelets deflected the charm. This is why I hate Amazons. They've all got these damn bracelets that pretty much make my wand useless. I haven't tried the Killing Curse as of yet, but every time I encounter one of them they've batted away everything I've sent at them.

Not that I've met a lot of them, but they have popped up over the years, especially when I fly over their unplottable island – purely by coincidence, I assure you. That's when they get testy, much like the busty rage machine hovering in front of me.

Her head cocked slightly as if she were listening to something.

"What did you do to Superman?"

I grinned happily. "I may or may not have made him forget how to fly. He can still run real fast so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Her sword leveled out with the poky end right in my face.

"You will return his memories or I will have at thee until I rend you limb from limb."

Like I said before, Wonder Woman has serious anger issues. "He shouldn't have tried to ambush me. If I hadn't gotten my shield up in time, I would have been decapitated. So, he gets a time out."

"_Incoming Kryptonian_," my ring announced.

I glanced down and sure enough, I'd forgotten about the whole _leaping tall buildings in a single bound_ aspect of his powers. Luckily he didn't have much control of his leap once he left the ground. It takes those pesky flying powers for that one. So, I moved ten feet backward and let him sail by leaving me an angry glare in his wake.

By the way, my ring's protoplasmic shield was strong enough to withstand the Amazon's blade – barely. Needless to say, she took advantage of the distraction to zip around and whack me on the back of the head.

"Do you need a time out too?" I said as I righted myself. "I can always make you forget about your vow of chastity before you left the island."

She sucked in an affronted breath. "You wouldn't!"

Yes, my ring is a fount of useful information.

"_Incoming Kryptonian_," my ring announced again.

I backed up again to let Superman sail past, but came to a stop at my ring's next announcement.

"_Incoming wormhole_."

A wormhole could only mean one thing and it was bad. Without wasting any more time with their impromptu game of Harry Hunting, I twisted in place and disapparated. Dealing with one or more Green Lanterns was more than I wanted to handle, and ring-bearers were the only ones that could create stable wormholes within a planet's atmosphere.

It's not that I didn't think I could eventually take them. After all, only certain magic could be shielded against; most offensive hexes and jinxes were useless. Curses were touchy if they weren't area effect spells. Charms, amazingly enough, almost always went through.

Apparating a hundred miles east of my original position was easy enough. I didn't wait for another game of tag with the Justice League. Instead I pulled my hood up and created a wormhole of my own, directed toward Nok.

~O~

Hidden behind the closest of four moons, I observed the prison planet that was once home to the most hardened criminals of the surrounding galaxies. The history of how the Indigo Tribe first emerged was still a victim of rampant speculation. Certainly, there had to be similar moments, as with all the colors of the emotional spectrum, where a spacefaring creature was captured and then bled of its energy to power whatever rings were available.

That's how the Greens did it in the beginning and pretty much every other color followed suit, except for yellow.

At the end of the war of Blackest Night, all of the creatures had found their freedom and the Power Rings were forced to operate on the ambient energy of their associated spectrum color. It's a little hokey, and I'm fairly sure there is a massive level of bullshit involved with that theory, but I can't deny that I don't have a better one to serve up.

My ring is powered by Death. It's that simple. As long as she's alive and kicking around the universe picking up souls of the recently departed, then I'm sucking up the energy.

"_Thaal Sinestro is located in the fourth level of prison 1489, section 3b_."

A small holographic map was provided for my perusal, with a little blinking indigo light to mark his spot.

"Brilliant," I said with a wide smile. "It's almost over, Ring. I just zip in there, kick his ass, and take the book. Then it's motorboating time."

"_Forty-two Indigo Tribe Lanterns and one Green Lantern currently surround target. Direct approach not advised_."

Gnashing my teeth together, I made myself a recliner construct on the surface of the moon and leaned back as I tried to figure out a way around all those Lanterns.

It wasn't an impossible situation. The Death Cloak would insure my cloaked presence. Even the vaunted Power Rings can't detect me if I don't want them to. However, to have one of their own disappear from right in front of them might raise the alarm, and I can't interrogate someone effectively if I'm busy kicking everyone else's ass.

Of course, I had to dispose of whatever ring Sinestro possessed as well. That brought forth a rather annoyed growl from me. I was this close to finishing my mission and I was being detained by a compassion party, probably being held in my target's honor.

_Happy compassionate day to you…_

"Are we having a pity party?"

My head jerked to the right and Desire stood next to my recliner looking delightfully delectable, which was all sorts of disturbing since I still hadn't figured out if she was a he or he was a she as of yet.

His purview, in case you were wondering, was mortal wants, cravings, yearnings… desires. The more you lusted after someone or something, the more a part of your life he could infiltrate. That was his specialty – lust. That's probably why he alternated between a Hugh Hefner smoking jacket and a silk kimono whenever I see him… her… whatever.

This time it was the kimono, loosely tied off so she showed off what maybe could be called cleavage… maybe. It made me question whether or not if he was actually a she. The creep factor was at least an eight.

"Uh, no."

She golf-clapped for me. "Oh goodie. Now I don't have to blow up all those pity balloons."

I glanced at him for a second. "Why… are you here, Desire?"

She conjured a single red rose and sniffed at it in the vacuum of space before tucking it behind her ear.

"The Book, dear Harry; it's keeping you from time better spent elsewhere."

That was true enough, but after Death's warning about her sister/brother's intentions, I'd be an idiot if I wasn't wary.

"Sinestro's got it and I'm just going over pre-battle plans."

Desire pursed his lips and nodded at me with a placating look in his eyes. "Harry, darling, you and I both know this is the last of your tasks. Have you given any thought about what you might want to do afterward?"

Narrowing my eyes in confusion, I licked my lips and vanished the recliner before standing to meet her gaze.

"Vacation."

"Ah, marvelous." I watched as she toed the outline of a valentine heart in the gray dusty surface of the moon. "Pity about Karan, isn't it?"

Then I saw his game, which I should have figured out the second I saw him. Desire likes to torture his victims. He lives for the game itself and not so much for the conquest."

"People come and go," I said. "It's best not to get too attached."

She chuckled. "Oh, Harry. You can probably get away with fooling some of my brothers and sisters with a line like that, but I can see into your heart. I know you lust after her."

With a shrug I turned to the side and stared at Nok.

"I'm a guy. I lust after a lot of girls. That doesn't mean anything."

"Very true, however it's not your chase that I'm interested in."

Glancing back over my shoulder I noticed that his robe was a little tighter, accentuating his chest and the pert pair of nipples poking at the inside of the fabric. It was like one of those pre-teen girls that were just sprouting for the first time. That made me re-evaluate his/her gender once more.

"Can you bottom line it for me, Desire? I got tired of playing mind games a few years back."

Her gaze – I'm sticking with the feminine pronoun from here on out because I don't think I could deal with my attraction to her otherwise – leveled on me. It's times like these which let me know Desire's true personality. She manipulates her victims, putting them in places where a maximum amount of angst can be had. Some might consider her lot in the grand scheme of things a lesser evil or perhaps simply cruel. Seeing as how I've been played most of my life, I recognized the game for what it was.

"When your mission for Death is concluded, you become a free agent for the Endless."

I nodded. "True. That's why the rest of you put up with her having me in this position."

An unpleasant smile crosses her lips before she answers.

"We don't put up with you, Harry. We simply see potential… a chance to play a little closer to the line with mortals."

She let the fingers of her left hand slowly trail down the length of her kimono, insisting that my eyes follow the trail with every move she makes. The gesture distracts me, making it difficult to concentrate on the present situation. I have to deliberately focus in order to clear my head.

"You aren't allowed to interact directly with mortals?"

That's a tricky rule of theirs. I know for a fact that they are allowed, since, you know, _me_.

"Only under certain circumstances," she said. "They're fragile, annoyingly so."

Which brings us back to my original deduction in the beginning: those that interact with the Endless are forever changed by their presence. Most of the time it's not for the good. For instance, sanitariums are filled with nutjobs that Delirium speaks with.

"And you're what… bored with what you have or something?"

Her head tilted with a smile. "Or something. Billions of years, Harry; immortals can grow weary of stagnation. Is that so difficult to comprehend?"

I suppose it's understandable, but still. "So, you want me to fill what position?"

Her constant smile turns to a naughty tooth-filled grin and I realized what was I just said.

"I mean…." My face heated up with embarrassment.

Considering how much my personality has changed over the last five years, one would think I could take teasing banter. However, I knew when I was out of my league, so I just stopped speaking altogether.

"My brothers and sisters have been arguing about that very thing," she said. "Death wants you all to herself and considering the wonderful job you've done cleaning up the mess Nekron made, it's understandable."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Well I do have the Death Cloak, the Death Stick, and the Resurrection Stone, not to mention the Power Ring. That's pretty much her area of influence."

She lifted her right hand daintily and covered her heart.

"Is that all that swaying you, Harry? Trinkets of power? Do you not think we have our own?"

It sounded petty when put like that.

"In an instant I can change that ring to Orange and gift you with the Rod of Lust." Once her grin turned lascivious I nearly cringed. "Wouldn't you like a nice hard rod of lust, Harry? You'd have that Kryptonian on her knees in seconds."

Was it tempting? It's Desire's job to be tempting.

"Uh… maybe later," I said as I ducked my head and rubbed at my temples. "I've got a job…"

I heard the snap of her fingers. "There. Now that's out of the way…."

My eyes darted to the side, and there floating before me was the Book of the Dead.

"What the hell? You guys could have…"

Desire wagged a single finger at me. "Nu-uh-uhh. We needed to know where it was at. You narrowed the field down for me. It was a simple matter of pulling it out of Sinestro's little pocket dimension where he keeps his Green Lantern Power Battery."

I still needed that whole concept explained to me. Somehow there's this thing called a pocket dimension. When I think of dimensions I think of other universes, like where Karen is from. Apparently they've got these things that are like a portable trunk where they can stick stuff where, normally, nobody else can swipe them. It's invisible, it has no mass, and it's accessible from anywhere.

It's probably where Wonder Woman has her sword stashed.

I've never tried to access my own, simply because I'm paranoid about losing things. Case in point: The Book of the Dead.

I reached out for it, but Desire decided to play keep away.

"So, what do you think about my offer?"

A deep frown found its way to my face. "That's Death's. I don't think she would be too pleased about you taking it."

"I can always put it back where I found it," she said.

Licking my lips, I held my hands up. "Do what you need to do, Desire. You're supposed to know what I want. If you care to take a look, you'll find that one of the things that gets me pissed is being a piece on someone's chessboard. Make your best offer or don't. That's also your decision."

That seemed to take the wind out of her sails. Instead of the teasing face and pose that she normally displays, all I received was an annoyed look.

"Very well. Take the Book as a gesture of goodwill," she said. "I'll return with a better offer."

She was serious. That made me very nervous, but I also appreciated that her playtime was over. "Thanks. I'll make sure to give your future proposal serious thought."

Her chin lifted as if she saved enough face before she disappeared.

Before someone or something had a chance to steal the Book away, I caught it in a protective shield with my ring and lifted off the surface of Nok's moon.

The most worrisome thought on my way home was what I could expect from the rest of the Endless. Well, that and it's motorboat time!

Author's note: One quote from the Sandman (chairs) and another from Veronica Mars (pity balloons).


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you again for taking the time out to leave your comments or thoughts. They are very much appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

"Bluhbluhblhulblblblblblbuh."

Daphne Greengrass suffered the indignity with moderate grace considering I was a very big tipper and she seemed to be low on clientele for the evening.

"Bluuuuuuhlbllubhlbuhblblb."

"Mate," Neville interrupted. "Her bristols are gonna bust, you keep that up."

Taking in a deep whiff of her cheap stripper perfume, I leaned back with a contented smile on my face. Daphne, on the other hand, just gave me a quick grin that she was glad it was over with, but didn't want to offend the guy with the cash.

She was a little different from the last time I'd seen her at the end of sixth year. I honestly didn't even remember her being there before the Battle of Hogwarts. However, at this point I really didn't care. Her breasts were bigger, obviously augmented by Muggle medicine. Her blonde hair was shorter, which I liked. But the lifestyle was already catching up with her. I could tell by the chain smoking and heavy drinking.

I popped her lightly on the bum when a new song started. "Give us a dance, luv."

Neville poured me another glass of champagne before leaning back in his chair at the strip club. I'd stopped at the bar earlier, after I dropped off the Book to Death, and invited him along. He turned me down until I told him I'd pay. He turned into quite the cheapskate since he became a marginally responsible businessman. It was depressing.

"You never said what it is we're celebrating."

Holding up my glass, I waved it toward his. "The end of a long term project. I start a new job tomorrow and there's a high probability of my being bribed with untold amounts of money and power in the near future."

Neville blinked and pursed his lips with a thoughtful nod. "So you bought the brothel in Hogsmeade then?"

The thought of such a business being there during my school years almost made me whimper at the lost opportunities. "No, but now that you've said that…. Nah."

My partner in perversity was distracted by Daphne bending over right in front of him. As much fun as her breasts were to motorboat, they were obviously fake and weren't as much fun as the real thing. I kept getting pulled off task by the thought of Karen and what I needed to do to get her attention in a non-threatening way.

Desire's offer of an Orange Power Ring wasn't something I even considered. Orange was the color of Avarice, or you might know it best as Greed. It suited that particular Endless rather well. However, I wasn't lying when I told Dumbledore that the power of his ring could be blinding. Wearing the Ring of Avarice would light a fire inside me that would never be quenched, a hunger that would never be satisfied. The thought repulsed me.

When Death transfigured the Resurrection Stone into my ring, I felt the pull. All around me I could sense the slow rot of humanity. The planet itself was dying; it wasn't in a Global Warming sense. It was just getting older, closer and closer to its proverbial expiration date, and I felt every single one of its inhabitants perishing every second of every day. If I wanted to see it, a glance at someone walking down the street could bring images of rapid aging and eventual decay until they turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

At first, living through that, I wanted nothing more than to encourage it to happen. Then Death whacked me upside the head, snapping me out of the effect the Ring had on me. It took her a week to teach me how to suppress the urges that every Black Lantern before me couldn't control.

The same can be said for all the other ring colors of the Emotional Spectrum with the exception of Green and Yellow. Violet Love could be deadly. Red Rage is often mindless. Indigo Compassion is always smothering. Blue Hope is nothing but delusional with its annoyingly positive attitude.

So, no; I wouldn't be accepting Desire's offer. That didn't mean I wouldn't work for him/her on occasion.

"_Incoming transmission from Star Sapphire Albus Dumbledore_."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Bloody hell."

Making my excuses to the luscious Daphne Greengrass and my drinking buddy, I tossed enough money on the table to cover the tab and then some, took care of Daphne's tips, and disappeared into the restroom. I went invisible and phased though the ceiling, out into the open London sky.

"Yes, Albus. Decided to take the ring then?"

"Ah, Harry. Yes, a marvelous thing, this technology from another planet."

"Please tell me you've changed the uniform," I said with a measure of hope.

He chuckled. "I was somewhat startled at the standard dress. However, rest assured I have corrected that comedy of errors."

I could actually breathe again. "So, what's up?"

"I have tendered my resignation to the board of governors to pursue that flighty mistress, adventure. I thought that you should introduce yourself to the new headmistress before venturing into the library for your next research sabbatical."

I nodded to nobody in particular. "I appreciate the heads-up. So, who's the unlucky victim this time?"

"Harry, Harry, my time spend in service to the magical youth of Great Britain…"

"I'm sure it was wonderful, Albus."

You really have to cut him off at times like these, otherwise he'll drone on and on.

"Indeed," he said before trailing off. "Oh look! A supernova. Marvelous!"

Rolling my eyes, I dropped down through the ceiling of my apartment. "Your replacement?"

"Ah, yes. Please accept my apologies for my absentmindedness. The new Headmistress's name is Professor Lily Evans."

I nearly flubbed my landing from the announcement that my mother was alive on this side of the universe change.

"I dare say that she is quite younger than the old bones that have occupied the Head's chair most recently, however, she is well learned and holds several masteries."

By the time I finished finding my voice, I pushed at the desire to fly right back out.

"Thanks for your consideration, Albus. Something's come up; I'll have to let you go."

"Of course, Harry. Farewell."

~O~

The shower I took would have probably lasted less than thirty minutes if I had my head together. The thought that my mother still lived had me in a near-stunned state until I was staring at myself in the fogged mirror afterward. It never occurred to me to bother checking.

That may sound stupid or careless, but seriously, my parents have been dead for the vast majority of my life. I'd put them to rest when I sacrificed myself for the lives of the students and professors at Hogwarts. Why would I even bother?

Slipping into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, I stepped out of my bedroom and planned on going to the kitchen for a drink before heading out to find out what I could about the Professor Evans of this world. Or I would have, if I wasn't scared out of my wits by the person sitting on my couch.

"GAH!"

Karen had her arms crossed and was scowling at me. That wasn't the interesting part. It was the uniform she was wearing. It was probably a one piece swimsuit in another life. In this incarnation it had long white sleeves, bright blue gloves, matching blue pirate boots, and to top it all off a red cape.

It was quite fetching; especially the oval boob window that showed off her impressive cleavage.

She cleared her throat and I ticked my eyes up from her breasts.

"My eyes are up here."

I coughed as a stalling tactic. "You can't blame a bloke for staring. I mean you've got them on display and everything."

One of her eyebrows rose as I rambled on.

"I mean seriously. What is it with women? _Here's my fantastic cleavage on show for Queen and Country, but don't look at it_. If you don't want us to look at those brilliant works of art, then cover them up! Otherwise don't be surprised when we're… uh… what are you doing in my apartment?"

Karen was tapping her fingers along her upper arms, patiently. "Deciding if I want to pound you into unconsciousness or simply drag you by the ear back to Houston to fix my cousin."

I took a tentative step back and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, putting aside the fact that he's not your cousin since you're not from this universe, you're forgetting that I have the power to do the same to you. So why don't we put all our threats on hold and declare a truce for explanation time?"

Karen's eyes flared at the mention of her home universe and I saw her arms relax by the end.

"A truce?"

I nodded. "Sure. It's where neither side gets all aggressive…"

"I know what a truce is," she said with another scowl. "What I don't get is why you're on the Justice League's _apprehend at all cost _list. I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys, or at least that's the impression you keep trying to give me."

Taking a chance that she wouldn't jerk off my ear, I turned around and headed into the kitchen. I knew she had some sort of penetrating vision that could see through most materials, so it wasn't like she couldn't tell what I was doing. Opening the cupboard, I retrieved two bottles of Guinness before returning.

She eyed it for a moment before taking the proffered one as I sat down. "You first."

I took a long pull off the bottle and then held it between my legs.

"I'm not exactly from this universe either."

Karen's eyes widened. "But…"

"Let me give you the short version and then you can ask questions – fair?"

After she nodded I started my spiel.

"My parents were killed by a magic-wielding terrorist when I was barely one year old. I grew up, went to school, learned magic, and fought this same guy between ages eleven and eighteen. When I finally killed him, I was approached by a higher power and asked to fill a position and clean up a mess."

She took a pull off her own bottle as I continued.

"That's what I've been doing ever since."

"You've left out a lot of details," she said.

"Obviously. Like I said, that was the short version."

"Where's the Justice League come in?"

I shrugged. "Soon after I got here was when the League formed. My job was to hunt down all the Black Lantern Power Rings… basically anything that had to do with the Black Lanterns, and destroy them. Some people that still had theirs didn't want to give them up."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, you killed them."

"Yes." I licked my lips and glared mildly at her. "I killed them. Two of them within sight of Kal-El. Naturally he went on a quest to capture me and I couldn't have that."

Karen leaned forward, setting her beer aside. "What gives you the right to use lethal measures against…"

"I have every right!" I snapped. "That power that is imbued in the Black Rings was stolen from Death of the Endless. It was used to bring the dead back to life across the universe by the billions. In return they slaughtered billions. Entire species across the 3600 known sectors were obliterated."

She flinched back at my outburst, but eventually held her ground.

"Your precious pseudo-cousin, his Amazon girlfriend, and their Bat-freak were all wielders of the Black Rings… for a time. So yes, Death herself has given me orders to empty the memories out of the heads of those that still know how to use them and kill the rest."

There was a good full minute of silence before Karen chose her next words. We just sat there looking at each other while I calmed down. I was never much for keeping my cool, even after all these years.

"That doesn't explain why they're being so violent. Wonder Woman wants your head on a pike and Kal isn't saying anything against the idea."

I glanced up at the ceiling and recalled the last time the League and I met.

"I may have seriously embarrassed them in front of their teammates."

Karen knew that wasn't the whole story and gave me a look to let me know.

"I swapped their uniforms. It was just a simple Switching Charm."

"Okay," she said. "I can see how Kal would want you put behind bars, but that still doesn't explain the attempt on your life."

With a sigh I ran my hand through my hair. "You don't know what it was like at the time, Karen. Except for a small handful of members, the entire Black Lantern Corps were dead, reanimated corpses of everyone's loved ones."

The disgusted look in her eyes let me know she'd finally gotten a clue.

"The thing is they weren't the same people. They were twisted and full of hate, often blaming their living friends or lovers for their fate, torturing them with their stolen memories. Then they beat them and ripped their hearts out. Minutes later those same people would turn around and become Black Lanterns themselves. So you can see how difficult it was to defeat them."

"That's horrible," she gasped.

"And that's why I've been tasked to wipe out their existence, and any chance at all they have to return. That's also why the League has lifted their no killing policy whenever one of them pops up. I've tried to tell them I'm not an actual Black Lantern, but seriously, would you believe me while I'm wearing one of these?"

Another long stretch of silence fell between us as I finished off my beer and Karen fidgeted while she thought about what I'd said.

"I've seen the green ones," Karen said as she eyed my ring. "What's black do?"

I sniffed and looked down at it. "Pretty much the same thing with a few optional extras. I'm not limited to a certain emotion like the others. Mine is powered by Death herself."

Looking up at her, I lifted my ring hand and pointed it toward the kitchen, releasing a beam of protoplasmic energy in the shape of a large circle floating in mid-air.

"There you go, Karen."

She looked at the circle for a moment and then really stared at it. "What…?"

"It's your universe. The one that you're from. Just walk through and you'll be back home, safe as houses."

Glancing back and forth between me and the portal I created, shock was obviously on her face. "You can't just… I mean… how do you…?"

"My ring scanned you and recorded you quantum signature – whatever that is – then opened a doorway between the two worlds. The Green Lanterns can do the same, but they really need a few others to power it through. Me, I'm just cool like that."

Slowly standing, Karen walked over to the portal and looked deep into it. "It's just black emptiness."

"That's the way these things work. Odds are that there isn't an apartment complex with a place exactly like this on the other side, but it's your Earth, or rather your universe's Earth. I assume you can find your way home from there?"

Absentmindedly she nodded before turning away. "I can't leave."

Then a thought came to me. "Oh, that's right. Helena Bertinelli is from your home as well."

Karen's head snapped up. I just held up my hand, forestalling her next question. "She resonates with the same quantum signature. It wasn't hard to find out who was behind the Huntress mask. You really should tell your friends who wear masks to cover their entire face or at least a large portion. Half measures don't work with today's software abilities, especially a Power Ring's."

"Wayne," she said.

"Pardon?"

"Helena Wayne is her name in our home universe. Her counterpart here is Bertinelli."

The name struck a chord with me. "Wayne, Wayne; why is that familiar? Doh! The Bat-freak! He's Bruce Wayne! Bah hahaha." Leaning back I grabbed at my beer before I spilled the dregs left at the bottom. "Ring remind me to collect ten pounds from Neville. The poor sap swore up and down it was Oliver Queen."

Karen crossed her arms again which did wonderful things to her bosom. "That doesn't necessarily mean he's her father here. Remember that her genetic counterpart is a Bertinelli?"

I waved her off. "It's too much of a coincidence. Seriously, a superhero with the last name of Wayne, in her late teens, and a thirty-something billionaire playboy that works out of Gotham which coincidentally is also where Bruce Wayne lives. Pull the other one, Karen."

Leaning forward, I plotted out loud. "So, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, and Bruce Wayne. Only three more to go and I can have the Justice League off my case forever."

Karen scoffed at me. "Why don't you just talk to them? Granted, you kill people for a living. I still don't if I'm okay with that, but at least they might listen."

I snorted. "The last time I encountered them over your fair office building, Kal-El almost took off my head without so much as a _how do you do_? Diana is all sword and fourteenth century battle cries. No thanks. As far as they're concerned I'm expendable because I'm wearing a Black Lantern, which I'm not, by the way."

She seemed confused by that. "I thought…"

"It was originally their style of ring. Death changed it. If anything, I'm a Death Lantern, but that doesn't fit neatly into everyone's color theme the others insist on having, plus I don't use a lantern to power it up. I keep telling them that their rings are powered by the Emotional Spectrum. Death isn't an emotion. In fact it's a decided lack of emotion… and heartbeat, brain waves, breathing, pretty much everything that life isn't."

When I got up to toss my bottle into the recycle bin, Karen's gaze followed me.

"If I set up a meeting with the League will you at least tell them what you've told me?"

I looked at her from behind the pass-through bar. "You actually believe me about Death and all that?"

She gave me a half-grin on return. "I've seen weirder things. Besides, I can tell when people lie to me."

"Hmm." Decisions, decisions. "I'll meet with one of them that is not the Amazon. There's no talking rationally to her. You might as well make it Kal-El. That way I can fix him, if he's not an asshat that is"

Karen gave me a quick nod of satisfaction.

"Oh," I said pointing my finger at her. "If he tries to kill me again, tell him I'll make him forget that he's a heterosexual. That should keep him contained enough."

"I'll be there to moderate," she assured me.

Something else struck me as odd. "Hold on. I thought that you didn't suit up anymore. What are you doing in that thing?"

Karen's face fell in annoyance. "Kal fell through my office building after you did whatever it is you did."

"Oh… sorry."

She grunted unhappily. "I could never say no to him."

"So now you're part of the Super Friends?"

"Don't start with me."

~O~

I never did find out how she knew where I lived. That alone was cause to get up and move to a new place, but then how would she find me? The bigger question was how she found me in the first place.

While I waited for the meeting of superpowers, I decided to check out Hogwarts and a certain Headmistress's office. Not that I was perving or anything. I was simply curious as to what Mum would have looked like had she lived. I had no desire whatsoever to interact with her in any fashion.

Yes, I came to the realization that Lily Evans was not my actual mother. Considering the melding of the two worlds, there was actually a chance that it was her, but still.

I hovered, invisible, just outside her window. She was there, even at ten o'clock at night. There were boxes everywhere. Some were packed and sealed with Dumbledore's name clearly stenciled on top. Others were opened and being moved via magic to their new holding spaces.

Lily looked tired but happy flicking her wand to and fro. Her appearance hadn't changed much from the pictures I had of her. It was obvious she'd aged a little, but even at forty-two she still appeared like she was in her late twenties… maybe early thirties. Her hair was still long and dark red, quite unlike the Weasley ginger color.

"I can make it where she'll remember you, Harry."

Glancing to my side, I saw Desire was wearing his Hefner-smoking jacket, and appearing more masculine, but still disturbingly effeminate at the same time. I think it was that his skin was so clear. Nobody should have skin that nice, even women. There should always be a blemish, a mole or a sprinkling of freckles. Hell, I'd settle for visible pores. Perfection just makes me not want to touch because I'd mar it in some way.

"You're a right bastard sometimes, Desire."

He smiled whimsically. "So I've been told."

"Hmph," I grunted to him. "I'm not accepting anyone's offer, so you can tell them all that. Besides, Death would be pissed, and she's been relatively good to me."

His fingers touched the nape of my neck and I tried to pull away, but a strange tingling shot down my spine freezing me in place. Warm breath brushed across my ear and I could feel Desire's chin resting comfortably on my shoulder while his arm encircled me.

"There are very few people that have refused me and remained whole with their sanity intact, Harry." His voice was liquid heat in my veins and I knew I stood little chance in refusing anything that he wanted. "I could flood your body with so much lust that you'd break through this window right now and take the redhead right on her desk. Would you like that?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated with every ounce of my being, pulling on every resource Death allowed me and pushing it all through my ring.

"Shield!"

An aura of black encircled me, pushing Desire away and smashing into the wall and window of Lily's office. Glass shattered and I heard a panicked scream from within, but I was too busy fending off one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Death! I need some help here!"

Desire looked pissed. I'd only pushed him away enough to break free. It may seem improbable that I'd have the ability to do even that, but remember that I was using a portion of Death's power; the power of the Endless itself. While it was enough to nudge him away for the briefest of seconds, I seriously doubted I'd have the strength to do much more.

"Sister/brother," Death snapped as she appeared between Desire and me. "There will be no touching unless you are invited. You know the rules."

Desire waved her off with a flick of his hand. "As you've so often pointed out, sister, the rules don't apply to Harry."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Lily standing there with her wand drawn, gaping like a fish at us.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said as I pulled out the Elder Wand. "Just a bit of family drama. Nothing to see here."

A wave of the wand and the window plus the surrounding frame was put to rights. Afterward, her eyes widened and she was pointing at me saying something. It was a shame I never learned to read lips. Granted, I could have the ring do it for me, but seriously, what would you say if faced with the same situation. It was best for everyone involved if I simply ignored her.

I must have missed some dialog between the two immortal siblings because Death hauled off and smacked her sister/brother across the face.

"That's it. Nobody gets to use his services," she said in an overly dramatic voice. "I tried to be nice and share, but no, you had to act like a spoiled brat." Death was poking him on the chest with each sentence making Desire back away and flinch each time. "So you can be the one to explain to everyone else why they can't have their turn."

While it was a treat to see Desire wince like a little kid, what Death said was starting to hit home with me. I wasn't trapped by her family anymore. That most probably meant that she had other plans for me.

At that point it seemed like Desire had had enough.

"You know the rules. No lifting a hand in anger at each other. You can't hurt me."

Not wanting to be in the backwash of whatever was about to happen, I retreated so I could get a better look at the two of them. Needless to say, Death was livid.

Normally, she looks like a peaceful Goth kid, relaxed and happy, but decidedly monochromatic. I knew that anyone with any intelligence whatsoever feared her wrath. It wasn't because she was all powerful or because she could end your life with the snap of her fingers. It was for something much more frightening.

Her expression reverted from anger to a resonating apathy.

"You were always such a child, Desire," she said. "The little tiff you have going on with Dream? The part where you interfered with the life of someone he cared about? I want you to think about it."

I wasn't too up on the family squabbles, but I have caught bits and pieces, like this, throughout the last five years. Desire did something to Dream to make him journey to Hell in search of a loved one. I was guessing this was the person Death was talking about. The end result was Dream spilling family blood, a decidedly big no-no amongst the Endless.

"I want you to think _hard_ about it before you decide to cross me, because I'm not naïve or distracted like our brother was. _Go play your games somewhere else_."

Death's voice went somewhere deep and hollow with that last bit. It was enough to make the bones inside my body quiver due to the low resonance. My stomach lurched and I felt like hurling. Even the giant stone walls of Hogwarts vibrated as I backed even farther away. Desire took the full brunt of the effect and his skin tone acquired a sick green tint in response. His eyes ticked to me ever so briefly before he turned in place and disappeared.

"Did I not warn you to stay away from Desire, Harry?"

I swallowed, trying my best to keep my beer down from earlier.

"It's kind of hard when he seeks me out," I said in my defense. "It's not like I called him or anything."

Death spun around in midair as the last of the anger drained away from her face. She took a deep cleansing breath and bent her head to the side, looking like she was trying to relieve some tension.

"Come, Harry. We need to have a talk, away where nobody can listen in."

_Oh shit_.

There was only one place that the Endless called their own. Their Realm on the Etheric; each of the brothers and sisters has their own. Nothing goes on in their personal and sacred place without their knowledge and permission. It was the one place in the entire universe where she ruled supreme even above the other Endless, the fates, or even the gods, and I was about to go there voluntarily.

We both floated to the ground, to the closest door. Any door would do for Death. This one happened to be the entrance to Hogwarts, but instead she opened the door to her Realm. It was a trick she liked to use. Rarely would Death appear out of thin air like she did earlier. She tried her best to appear like any other human while on the mortal plane. So, she used doors. Only this time, instead of entering Hogwarts, we walked into an empty void of black.

The black was cold, but it wasn't. I felt a tingling run across my skin and a rush of something passed through me. From there, it was like walking from one room into another, only not as clean.

Apparently, Death lived in a rent controlled apartment in New York, and she was a slob. Books set in stacks here and there. She had a worn couch, and an old coffee table with several water stains on top. Across from that was an old stereo system with a closed turntable and a goldfish bowl on top with a really fat goldfish and a really skinny one as well. Old movie posters were at odd angles on the walls, held by transparent tape on the corners.

"I, uh, like what you've done with the place."

She ignored me and retreated to the kitchen and then returned holding a glass of orange juice which she promptly drank half of before setting it down on the counter.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry?"

I stopped looking around and shoved my hands in my pockets. "How about releasing me and letting me live my life?"

A wistful smile lifted one corner of her lips. "Not that I would, but if I did decide to release you then Desire could do whatever he/she wanted."

I blew out my cheeks. "Shit. Well, I guess that doesn't leave me any wiggle room."

Death finished off her juice and vanished the glass before heading to the couch whereupon she dropped down and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. That's when I noticed that one of the legs of the table was missing and in its place, holding the thing up, was the Book of the Dead.

My head went to a weird place at that moment. A year of my life spent hunting the thing down so she could have a level coffee table. This is the joke that is my life.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

The smirk she gave me came and went. It was obvious Death already had plans for me after I finished her quest. Working for her family was most likely a ruse from the beginning. I'd accept her offer, find out exactly how insane her brothers and sisters were and then wind up back with her like a forgone conclusion.

"I want a more formal presence in the mortal world."

I sighed and found my way around to the other end of the couch before making myself comfortable. "Of course you do. Can I _not_ wear spandex or have a cape involved in any way?"

Her giggle made things feel decidedly weird in different portions of my body.

"You do know that the heroes I have to deal with don't like it when I kill someone," I said trying my best to keep her on topic.

"You know better than that. Everyone has their time; only the method can be changed."

I nodded. "Right. So, what's our mission statement or whatever?"

Death shook her head slightly. "Just do what you do, Harry. The only difference is that you'll wear my sigil and do it in my name."

Something tingled and I looked down at my tee shirt where a big silver ankh now stood prominent on my chest. I frowned. Being a hero has never been one of my personal goals in life. I've always been forced into those positions to protect the ones I love. Being a part of this new world, filled with aliens, metahumans, ancient warrior women, and mystically endowed humans is more than I'm used to.

I had no desire to become one of them, but if I followed her suggestion and _just do what I do, _then I wouldn't exactly be a traditional spandex wearing hero. Maybe I could simply spend my days at Chelsea's downing Guinness and my nights getting dances off of Daphne Greengrass. I could be the everyman's hero. Instead of Superman's motto of Truth, Justice, and the American Way, I could have Beer and Strippers, the British Way.

No, that's probably not a good idea. Karen would be pissed.

"You know people don't really get irony. Can't I have a skull or something like that?"

She shook her head. "It's already taken by an anti-hero in another universe."

"Of course it is."

"You can change the colors if you want."

"I'll stick with black."

"As you wish." Death leaned over and patted my leg. "You're made for this life, Harry. Try not to overthink it."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'll restate the important parts for those of you that missed the very first paragraph of the story. This story is set in DC's _New 52_ universe. **This universe differs greatly from the one you are used to seeing while growing up**. **These aren't the characters you know everything about anymore**. It's not the Justice League cartoon, nor is it DC video game, nor is it the DC online game. It's not even the Mainstream DC Comics that you may have read a little more than a year ago. Things have changed in the new mainstream comics.

Thank you very much for your continue support, comments, and reviews. They are always welcome.

**Chapter 5**

We met on neutral ground, Starr Industries.

I spent some time scanning the entire area for any other League members, and Karen was true to her word, keeping it just between me and Kal-El with her as mediator. When I saw them both arrive in the morning, I went into the Deli across the street and purchased two cups of coffee and a tea, insuring one was decaffeinated for Kal. Granted, his Kryptonian physiology wouldn't be affected by any minor stimulant. That wasn't the point I was trying to make. Decaf tastes like crap.

This way, I look magnanimous by providing something to drink and still get to stick it to him in the end. It's petty, but after receiving the short end of the stick for the last couple of days, I was in a petty mood.

With the Death Cloak on and my hood up I rose ten stories in the air and tapped on Karen's window. It looked like she was expecting me. Kal flinched at the small conference table he was sitting at. It was obvious he didn't want to be there facing the guy that had publicly embarrassed him a number of times already. There was no telling what I might do this time.

Try not to misunderstand how I think of him and his super buddies. They do a lot of good for the world. Having put their lives on the line for the people of Earth pretty much every day, they are certainly heroes in my book. It's just their treatment of me personally that I have a problem with. For the most part, Kal is a standup guy. His heart is firmly planted in the right place. It's his ego that needs to be taken down a couple of notches.

When Karen waved me inside, I phased though the window and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Two sugars and a dollop of cream," I said.

A little wandless levitation sent Kal's to him. "I don't know how you like yours, so you get black no sugar. It's fresh though. Brittany just made it. And for future reference for whoever is buying next time, I like my tea with a dollop of honey."

After taking a sip of hers, Karen nodded at me. "Thanks, Harry."

"My pleasure."

I didn't get a thanks from Kal as he set his cup to the side.

"It's not poisoned," I said. "Though you could probably drink straight bleach and only get a mild heartburn."

Karen waved me to the chair opposite Kal and took the one between us for herself. She was dressed in a simple but flattering suit skirt minus the accompanying jacket and Kal was in his super-duper blue armor and flowing red cape which wasn't doing much but dragging the floor.

She acknowledged my new silver ankh symbol with a raised brow and then a roll of her eyes when she understood the significance.

"Oh, yeah," I said somewhat dejectedly. "Since I'm done cleaning up the Black Lanterns, Death wants me to turn pro. So, I'm in the market for a sidekick. All the cool heroes have one."

"They don't let murderers become heroes," Kal said through clenched teeth.

Karen warned him away. "Kal."

"No, he's right. No murderers. But they do let attempted murderers and people who torture their victims wear that cape and patrol the US."

"Pardon?" said Karen.

I centered my ring on the middle of the table and started up the holo-display of Galaxy Inc. that I fished out of their CCTV archives.

"Let's call this defense exhibit A."

The scene was frozen in place. Police had flooded the CEO's office with weapons drawn and all pointed toward the Man of Steel who was balancing on the safety guardrail between the balcony and the outside world about seventy stories up. Above him, held in his hands was Glen Glenmorgan, the CEO of Galaxy Inc.

"This was, uh, about five years ago near the beginning of young Kal's pubic career as a vigilante. Back when he was causing destruction of several pieces of Metropolis real estate on a daily basis. My figures run into the hundreds of millions of dollars, but I could be wrong."

I watched Kal across the table rub at his forehead with closed eyes. Then I let the video proceed. The man of Steel tossed Glenmorgan off the side of the building and then followed, eventually catching him before he splattered against the pavement.

"Glen Glenmorgan was sixty-seven years old. He had a history of irritable bowel syndrome, several ulcers, and one recently diagnosed aneurysm in a vein above his stomach that was scheduled to be repaired later that week. Our so-called Superman here threatened to bounce him up and down from his office to the pavement until he confessed to bribing certain public officials, and using illegal cheap labor, I'm guessing sweatshops."

Karen's mouth dropped open as she looked back and forth between the holo-recording and her pseudo-cousin.

"Is this true?"

From the look on his face, she didn't even have to ask.

"Glenmorgan confessed," I said. "However, it never made it to court because of duress, and if I'm not mistaken there's still a warrant for aggravated assault and a pending lawsuit, but Supes here never shows up for court and they can't exactly extract money or a punishment out of an alien that doesn't even have a mailing address or a known bank account."

After the holo Man of Steel blurred away from the scene I stopped the playback.

"I've got a dozen of these cued up if you want to play who's a bigger lawbreaker."

"I'm not a murderer!" he almost yelled in frustration.

I tilted my head to the side and lifted my tea. "Not for lack of trying. I'm just lucky I had my shield up quick enough the other day."

"Kal," Karen said as she lifted her hand toward me. "I've talked to Harry, and I know why he did these things, which I've already told you about. At least he has a valid excuse."

"An excuse for murder?"

Another holo popped up with the vital statistics of the two Black Lanterns I killed.

"What you don't know about me, Kal-El of Krypton, is that I have inside information that you don't have access to."

He scanned the stats. "What's that? Expiration date? They're not jugs of milk that eventually goes bad. They're human beings."

I shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing, really. Everyone dies. I just happen to know when."

"Harry," Karen said. "Please don't make yourself sound any more unfeeling than you already are."

That took me by surprise. "You're misunderstanding me. I'm the avatar of Death – big D. Look," I said as I billowed my cloak dramatically. "Death Cloak, Death Stick, Death Ring. This is the business I deal in every day."

"You're being serious?" Kal said with a moderate amount of skepticism.

Figuring he's got some _super_ way to tell if I'm lying or not, like Karen did, I gave him a quick nod. "About five years ago, she approached me and asked me to rid this universe of the Black Lantern because she and her family aren't allowed to interact with mortals except under the strictest of circumstances."

"Death's a woman?"

Karen shot a look at her pseudo-cousin. "You think a woman can't do the job?"

"Uh…." Kal was screwed. There was no correct answer to that question without getting pounded.

Since I was already winning this argument, I felt a tad generous.

"Yes, she's a woman. Destiny, Dream, and Destruction are men. Delirium, Despair, and Death are women. Desire is somewhere in-between. Those are all of the Endless. If you ever see one of them, it's best to just turn and run away. They can screw your day up for weeks no matter how powerful you are; just look at me."

"This is ridiculous," said Kal. "Beings like this don't interfere in the daily life of mortals."

I lifted my hand up to make a point. "Very true, except like I said before, _in extreme circumstances_. Case in point: Despair is the one that's to blame for the destruction of Krypton."

There was a snap of wood directly underneath Kal's hand, like extreme pressure had just come to bear on the table.

His voice dropped to a serious threatening level. "What do you mean?"

I glanced at Karen and she seemed to have an equal amount of interest in hearing the story.

"Despair lives for anguish and hopelessness; that's her whole purpose in being. She had a chat with Rao and convinced him how beautiful it would be for such life and technology to rise in such an extreme environment as Krypton, only to have it die out with only a single child left to mourn it. I suppose Rao wanted to see what it was like, so he exploded your red sun."

Pausing for dramatic effect, I leaned into the table and eyed them both.

"The Endless aren't like anything you could ever conceive of. Don't think that you can pigeonhole them into simple definitions or molds of higher powers that you've encountered or believe in. You'd be wrong every time."

It was easy to see he was angry at hearing what really happened to his home planet. Who wouldn't be? What was interesting was to see him reel it back in and look at me with something akin to wariness.

Something occurred to me as I was watching them try to make sense of something that was beyond their understanding. Then it clicked. I finally got why they were originally looking at me like I was some sort of killer for hire. Everyone always assumes that when they die everything is all over with. They couldn't be more wrong. Sure, a lot of people hope that there's something going on in the afterlife, but very few people actually know for certain.

"You do know that death isn't the end, right?"

He looked up at me and I caught Karen's full attention as well.

"The gods out there are all very real. What my boss does is escort the newly dead to their respective afterlife. If a certain god has a claim on a mortal – like when they're worshipped by them – then they get first dibs. It goes on from there. Hindu's get resurrected, Christians go to their corresponding Heaven or Hell, Greeks… well you get the idea. Even Rao is still out there. Think of it as moving from one adventure to another – kind of like what you've done."

The last part was directed at Karen as she gave the table more of her attention.

I whipped out the Elder Wand and reversed the Obliviation. "There; you can fly now. Can I assume that you won't try to kill me the next time we cross paths?"

Watching him think about making sure he knew how to fly was kind of humorous. "If I see you trying to kill someone, I'll intervene."

With a shrug I leaned back in my chair. "I don't have a problem with that. Except, try talking to me first instead of going for the kill yourself. That goes for your League buddies too, Clark."

His eyes flashed, literally a red color, and I grinned.

"Yeah, I know who you are and I can give that outstanding lawsuit some new teeth, along with Bruce and Diana and the rest of your bunch. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

~O~

Karen was behind her desk shifting papers here and there. "Was it necessary to threaten him at the end?"

I finished off the last of my tea and tossed the cup in the basket beside her desk. "Probably. I know his type, Karen. He's got real power, and the public, for the most part, loves him. That's not a real good combination. Every once in a while someone needs to keep him humble or else he'll start to get delusions of grandeur."

She looked up at me expectantly, so I explained.

"The headmaster of my magic school? Everyone thought that he was the most knowledgeable and powerful wizard in the world. Truth was they were right. The magic I've seen him do with a wand would amaze you. The thing is he was the leader of the legislative and judicial branches of our government, the leader of the organized world community, and also headmaster of our school. Nobody should have that much power."

She smiled knowingly. "I sense some history there."

With a nod I continued. "Everyone looked to him to solve all their problems, large and small. Close to the end of his life he made some seriously bad decisions that involved me. People paid the price with their lives. He admitted to his faults, but really didn't make up for them in any appreciable way. Now he's a Star Sapphire. Gag."

Karen was taken aback at that point. "I thought you said he was dead. Isn't that what _end of his life_ means?"

I winced at my _faux pas_. "Uh…"

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "You've done this a few times, inadvertently saying things have changed like I should understand what you're talking about. What aren't you telling me?"

With a sigh I metaphorically kicked myself for not paying attention to what I was saying.

"You won't like it, Karen, and it won't do any good to know. You can't change it; nobody can."

"And now you've just teased me into wanting to know even more. You can't just say something like that and not tell me."

Looking around, trying to stall as much as possible so I could think of a way not to tell her, I gave up.

"Change into your super-suit and I'll show you. But remember, you're the one that wanted to be told. Don't go punishing me for your curiosity after you find out."

She gave me a minor glare for that. "It's a uniform, not a super-suit."

With a grin I shook my head. "Nope, that suit is quite super; ask any guy."

With a blur of motion from the desk where she stood to the adjoining room, Karen was back and looking remarkably – super.

Creating a bubble of protoplasmic energy, I encircled both of us and rose through the ceiling until we were clear of the office building and soring high in the sky.

"When I was seventeen and fighting for my life against the terrorist that killed my parents, I came across three ancient relics. One was my father's invisibility cloak that was passed down from father to son throughout the generations. Another was a stone that was fashioned into the setting of a ring. That ring was in the possession of the terrorist's degenerate family. The last was held by my headmaster."

Karen had her arms crossed underneath her breasts paying attention to what I was saying, word for word.

"When brought together they were eventually transformed by Death into something entirely different. That's one of the things I encountered before all of this happened."

"You're talking about those things you showed Kal, your Death Cloak…," she concluded.

"Right. The end of Voldemort was the triggering event that alerted Death of the Endless."

A few seconds later we'd reached the outer atmosphere of Earth. I stopped us and showed her the blackness of space, pointing in a certain direction.

"Sector 666 was where it started and where it had to change. Nobody except the Endless will remember what actually happened since they're the ones that changed everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" she asked.

"The universe, mine, yours, this one, all of them; they're not the same ones as they were five years ago. Destiny altered everything."

Karen leveled her stare at me. "You're saying that he changed the timeline?"

I chuckled. "No. Destiny has a book. It's really big and its contents are everything in creation. Every word we say, every life that is lived is contained in that book. He rewrote it with his power."

She blinked at me. It's a difficult thing to imagine. I get that. It wasn't like he took quill to parchment one day and started scribbling away. His magic made it all happen at once.

"Since I was the first person to find those three artifacts, it was my universe that was merged into this one, to give me incentive to accept the job. People that I once knew were changed. Some of the dead were brought back to real life and others never existed at all."

"What happened here?" she asked.

Turning us around, I pointed to Earth. "The worst of the Black Lantern's damage was overturned until it was simply a minor war instead of a universe altering machine that it once was. The heroes still remember battling them and winning, but a lot of lives were returned that shouldn't have been taken in the first place. That's why I was brought here and was allowed to retain my memories along with the knowledge of what was here as well."

"What do you mean?"

Using my ring, I flashed up another holo-recording. It was a Lex-Tube posting of Karen and her sidekick fighting some villain in New York. All of this was from the world before the change happened.

"I did my research last night to be ready for a number of questions that might be brought up. Before the change, you had a life here much like the one you have now. See, you have a partner in crime fighting and everything. Though why you're fighting a gorilla is anyone's guess."

We watched as it played out and the holo ended, bringing forth more questions than it answered.

"Are you saying that's why I'm here now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. The details were changed though. In the last reality, your entire home universe was destroyed in some multi-reality crisis or something. You were the sole survivor."

Karen's face went ashen at hearing her world's fate. "But you made a… a portal…"

"Destiny set everything to rights, Karen, including your world and thousands of others. Everything should be as you left it, barring any normal changes that have happened since."

She looked back toward Earth, contemplating something.

"I spoke with Helena last night."

My brows lifted in curiosity. "And?"

Karen sighed and looked back at me. "When we left, her father, Kal, and Wonder Woman were killed in battle. She has no desire to return to that." Another thought raced over her face and she looked to me, hopefully. "You can't… I mean… can you bring them back?"

I blinked and realized what she was talking about before shaking my head. "That's beyond even Death. She can restore the recently deceased if there's a good enough reason, but… no. I'm sorry."

"What about the guy that did all of this?"

"Destiny? No, it would take something universe altering to get him to even consider it much less act. I've seen people punished for even asking him things like this and wasting his time. Think about Krypton and what happened there. You don't want their attention brought to something that you care about. There's no telling what might happen. Like I said before, it's best to leave the Endless to themselves."

"You don't."

"Well, I don't have much choice in the matter."

Her face soured, but I think she understood. "Take me back to the office, Harry."

~O~

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the deli keeping an eye on Karen. It wasn't the stalker side of me. I just felt that I heaped a whole lot of crap on the plate that was her life and I wanted to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Two times she left dressed in her uniform to avert some minor disaster while I stayed firmly hidden, wrapped in the Death Cloak, and made invisible by the Power Ring. Afterward she'd return to resume her daily business.

It was quitting time when I saw her again, exiting the building and flying off. When I stepped out to see which way she went, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Kryptonians are simply too damn fast. They needed speed limits or something.

When I turned around to finally ask Karen to dinner, a white gloved fist had a close encounter with my face. This time I didn't have presence of mind to call for my shield or much of anything else as I wound up on the pavement blinking the pretty sparks out of my eyes.

By the time I'd recovered, I was already imprisoned by a green bubble similar to the one I used on Karen and myself that morning, and a grinning Guy Gardner standing close by gloating at his newest acquisition.

"I guess I'm just not seeing the problem they're having with capturing you."

When I focused my eyes a bit more I tried standing up, but the confinement of the bubble kept me on my butt.

"I'm giving you one chance to let me go," I said. "Then I'm getting nasty."

Gardner, one of several Green Lanterns assigned to Earth's sector, tapped his chin. "Come on, ya pooser, give it your best shot."

The Elder Wand slipped into my grip and I flicked my wrist. "_Engorgio Prostatus_!"

The trick to getting past the shield of any color Lantern is knowing exactly what kind of charm to use. Mostly, it's one that doesn't cause immediate damage to the target. That's why curses don't work and most charms do.

Gardner's face took on an odd look of discomfort.

"In case you're wondering," I said. "That peculiar feeling you have down low is your prostate gland increasing to four times its normal size. Want to go for ten?"

He grunted and started to hunch over in an effort to relieve the pressure.

"No, huh? Okay. _Aguamentus_!"

That one was a Healer's charm to fill up the bladder of a person with saline for a tension test or something to that effect. I really didn't care. It's just a nice charm to use for a prank. It makes concentrating very difficult when you think you're going to piss yourself. Of course his enlarged prostate would prevent that.

Before I had a chance to offer another warning, the green bubble started to close in on me, a lot faster than I was comfortable with. With my ring, I halted the progress. I couldn't do much more than that because the shields tend to cancel one another out. If I really pushed it, I could probably break free, but we hadn't quite reached the point where I was needed to get overtly violent.

Flinging another Engorgio at him was enough to bring Gardner to his knees with a gasp. Sweat started to pour down his face as he slowly lost his concentration and the eventual release of his shield bubble was assured.

With a grin, I stood and waved my wand at him, canceling the charms.

Movement behind him let me know that Karen was witness to the entire scene, as she was leaning against the building with her foot kicked up against the wall.

"Having fun?" she said.

I shrugged, but didn't get the chance to reply before Gardner slammed into my midsection, tackling me to the pavement. I _knew_ I should have petrified him.

His fist slammed into my shield a split second before he was able to land a second shot at my jaw. He actually snarled at me. You normally don't see that kind of reaction out of a human being, but there you go.

"It's some ring-slinging you want?" he said as some spittle went flying. "Well stand up and let's get it on."

Gardner backed away and let me stand. He had his fists up like I was actually going to box with him. I admit I'm a lightweight in hand to hand combat. Actually, I was kind of surprised I was still awake considering my glass jaw was throbbing where his ring had gouged me.

"I don't need my ring to deal with you."

Lifting up the Elder Wand, I was about to see how he'd handle a pair of fifty pound testicles, but Karen had finally chosen to interfere.

"Thaaat's enough."

Gardner spared her a look accompanied with no recognition. "Wait your turn, or can't the kid fight on his own?"

She leveled a glare at him. "You need to check in with the Justice League. He's not wanted anymore."

The mild amount of surprise on his face was vindication enough.

"Ring," he said. "Confirm that last statement."

It didn't take more than two seconds for a reply. "_Confirmed_."

"But he's an effing Black Lantern!"

I sighed and made a holo of myself in the traditional Black Lantern uniform and stood it beside me.

"Is it me or do we look alike?" Pointing at the inverted triangle symbol on my duplicate's chest and then at my ankh I said. "Just because my ring is black doesn't make me automatically evil. I'm really getting tired of this."

"You can always change your colors," Karen remarked. "You have to admit that your costume leaves a lot to be desired."

Gardner split two finger of his hand apart and rocked them from his eyes to the direction of mine. "I'll be watchin' you."

Giving a swirl of my finger – not the nice one either – back at him I said, "Well, I'll be watching you watching me watching her. Who'll you be watching, Luv?"

Karen rolled her eyes and lifted off into the sky.

"You never did give me an answer about that sidekick job I offered you earlier."

~O~

My jaw wasn't red anymore as I look at myself in my bathroom mirror, but it still ached. While mortal wounds were a thing of the past with my new and improved immortality courtesy of Death, I still had to suffer the minor ones. I found that out the hard way when I arrived for the first time in Sector 666 to survey the planet where it all started with the Black Lanterns.

Of course, there were a handful of them there trying to repair the wreckage of the Main Power Battery. From what I could tell it was a fruitless effort. They had nothing to power it with. However, they still tried. The resurrected bodies of the dead didn't have much in the way of higher brain functions, so they toiled on with repetitive actions, following their last orders until the energy in their rings died off and their bodies along with them.

That didn't stop them from recognizing me and my fully charged ring. This is how I learned that curses didn't do much of anything against the protoplasmic energy of a Power Ring. Needless to say, I had my ass handed to me on a silver platter before I got away.

It took me a week to heal up and that's with the aid of magical potions. The healer I saw said with the amount of damage I had to my body, I should have been dead. I knew better. Death wouldn't come for me – ever. Not until that proverbial chair was stacked on the last table at the end of time.

Until then I'd have the ring to keep myself together until I found medical attention. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to wind up carrying my detached head into some hospital and have them reattach it at some point in my life. I kid. The ring could do it if needs be, but it would still hurt like a bitch.

After I took my shower, I slipped on a pair of boxers and lay down in bed.

I didn't need much sleep anymore, which was all sorts of annoying. It came in handy when I was shooting through the galaxy at odd hours, but on Earth I still worked on a fifteen to eighteen hour day. My mind grew weary and I tended to become irritable if I didn't get at least a few hours' sleep. Considering what I've been doing over the last few days, I certainly needed the rest.

~O~

"_Incoming call from Katherine Bell_."

I groaned and checked the time. Two and a half hours had gone by since the time I had closed my eyes.

"Katie, what's up?"

Katie was one of the lucky ones that got to keep her magic. She was a library assistant to Argus Filch at Hogwarts. Yes, that old bastard was still kicking, still a squib, and still just as cantankerous as ever. He simply had a different job. How Katie could work for him was one of those great mysteries of life. If I even cleared my throat in his library I was on his shit list for the day.

"Hey Harry," she said cheerfully. "Whatcha doin'?"

I smiled. "Laying here starkers in bed thinking about you."

She giggled lightly. "You are such a bad liar."

"What can I do for you, Katie?"

After clearing her throat in an obvious stalling tactic she finally got to the point of her call.

"The Headmaster wants to talk to you."

I jerked up in bed and stared down at my ring. "Uh…"

"Were you floating around her office window last night? She came to the staff meeting with the weirdest story and when she started describing the guy, it sounded an awful lot like the person who visits the library from time to time."

In retrospect I probably should have played dumb and said I was at Chelsea's all night, but I was still groggy and not really thinking straight.

"Crap."

"It was you!" she almost squealed into her phone. "Why does she want to talk to you, Harry? Tell me you didn't do anything pervy."

I coughed at the thought. "No, I didn't. Thank you very much."

"Well, she's waiting. How soon can you be here?"

"Tonight?"

That was a tad bit quicker than I expected.

"If you can. You're in the neighborhood, right?"

With a sigh I ran my fingers through my hair. "Give me fifteen minutes. I'll meet her in her office."

"Cool! I'll make sure the front door is open. The password to her office is Prongs. See ya, Harry."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I sat there for at least thirty seconds before barely opening one eye.

"Ring, give me the current location of James Potter former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"James Potter is deceased: October 31, 1981 and currently interred at Godric's Hollow, Wales."

"Bloody hell," I groaned.

Author's note: the Glenmorgan indecent was from Action Comics #1 and is canon New 52-verse Superman. The thing with Despair and Rao chatting is from Sandman.


End file.
